Into the Darkness
by Jarred706
Summary: A growing unrest has presented itself in an unknown world, a threat tied into the new emergence of an un-named lord. Why are humans being drawn here? And why are old Rangers suddenly new again?
1. Into the Darkness

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong to people who aren't me.

Note: My first attempt at Ranger-related fiction, containing characters from different versions of the show, not just Rangers, but supporting characters as well. Here's hoping.

Beginnings

It'd been two weeks since they had arrived to wherever they had arrived to. The sky still shone with the harsh red light that had greeted each day. The nights seemed to get colder though. They had started out a 32 strangers all pulled into a world none of them had understood. Now there were only five. Many had died in a gruesome attack from things beyond description; some seemed to just disappear in the night.

They had all looked up to Trini to lead them after discovering her identity as a former Power Ranger, and she had failed them all. Yet the few remaining still hoped she would protect them, and she had sworn to herself that she would do that. That no more would die as far as she was concerned.

It had been her idea that the five survivors follow a stream of fresh water they had come upon and had continue following it, in hopes of finding some sign of life aside from the fish they fed themselves and the odd looking creatures that seemed to pay them no mind.

"I'm cold," a young girl, probably 6 or 7 sat next to Trini.

"I know Hannah," Trini tried to comfort the young girl.

Hannah had been one of youngest of the group that had arrived on this world, a young girl with pale skin and golden blonde hair. She had arrived alone; neither of her parents to be found anywhere, so Trini told her that she would keep her safe. Over the past weeks she had accepted that she wouldn't find her parents anywhere, and could only be thankful that they had not been pulled into what she could only relate to as Hell.

"Is it me or does it seem that it gets colder every night," a young black man in his twenties said as he tried to wrap himself tighter in his jacket. His name was Harris Martin, a former college student from his hometown.

"I would kill for a fire," a middle aged firefighter from New York, named Thomas Glenn, said as he tried to get comfortable against an odd looking tree.

"You know we can't do that, we don't want those things to find us again," the final survivor, a woman from the town of Reefside, said as she moved nearer to Trini and Hannah. Her name was Hayley Zictor, former colleague of Tommy Oliver, one of the Rangers that had served alongside Trini in their high school days.

The five slept the rest of the night in an uncomfortable sleep, but a much needed sleep. The day had seen them walk many miles and the next day they would walk many more, of course not one of them knew exactly where they would end up. Each just hoped for the best, but after the long weeks they expected the worst. Of course they really had no choice other than to keep moving, to remain sedentary too long would be a guaranteed death. Of course they weren't certain that wasn't their fate either.

The following day began with the familiar rising of the red sun as the small band of survivors took up for yet another day of seeming less endless walking. As the day progressed the slight river seemed to widen and the flat lands began to rise into low ridgelines, and the further in they went the low ridgelines turned into rising valley walls.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be so exposed between the high grounds," Harris said as he looked towards either side of the river.

"You're right, we should find a way to cover ourselves," Trini replied.

"There," Hayley pointed towards a nearby tree line.

"Let's head over there," Trini motioned for the others to follow.

Throughout the day the sky had grown progressively darker, and the clouds thicker. As night drew on, a light rain started to fall. The tree cover provided a bit of a ceiling, but as the rain fell harder it would soon soak the small group of people.

A rock overhang presented itself as a makeshift shelter for the night, and a means to try and remain mostly out of the rain. Hannah was the first under to keep her dry, being the youngest of the group she was the most prone to getting sick. It would be another uncomfortable night, but hopefully a dry-ish one.

The following morning showed no sign of improvement, and it was decided that it would be safer for the party to remain under cover. Trini had decided to move up the ridge further to see if there was a chance that they could find a more suitable shelter, such as a cave. A cave would be drier and have a better chance of allowing a fire to be built. Her search turned out to be far shorter than she had imagined, within two hours time she had discovered the remnants of an old trail that lead towards what appeared to be a dug out cave. Quickly returning to the ground she gathered the few survivors and led them towards the trail.

"This cave doesn't look natural, it looks like it was dug out by someone or something," Thomas pointed out.

"Whatever did this, it seems it hasn't been in here in a long time, so I guess it's okay for us to squat here," Hayley examined the cavern, pointing out that it was far deeper than they had initially imagined. It was decided that they'd not travel deeper than necessary, they were still unsure of this world they were in. When the rain ended they would continue their trek up river.

(Deep in the caverns)

A female figure cloaked herself in the shadows. Once upon a time she had been the Queen of the Vampires, but that was another life. She had been destroyed, allowed to live her life as a human, or so it seemed. The truth was she was never one and the same, human and Vampire were two entities that existed in one body, after her human side had reemerged her Vampire side was banished to this place, though she remembered everything up until the separation. The Rangers, her daughter, the Master's defeat, also all the harm she had done herself. The evil that still stained her soul disgusted her, and she knew that she could never be rid of it, and here she would be forced to face this past alone. She was Necrolai.

"That sound? Someone is in my cave, but how?" Necrolai could smell blood on the air, human blood, a smell she could never forget. "There are no humans in this world, but I know that smell, it is unique. Is it happening now? I must examine this further."

The caverns were dank and lonely, but it seemed that someone else had discovered her dwellings. Necrolai took to shadows and made her way rapidly up the familiar route of the ancient cave. The smell of blood grew stronger as she approached the trespassers.

(The cavern opening)

"Trini? Trini!?! No, don't leave me alone!!!" Hannah's voice echoed loudly.

"It's okay Hannah, I'm here, it was just a bad dream," Trini woke the sleeping child, pulling her close.

"Oh God, it was horrible, everyone was dead, it was like the others, except now I was alone," Hannah's words forced through the sobs, "I don't wanna be alone."

"It's okay, I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone," Trini tried to speak calmly, "None of us will leave you."

"Umm, Trini, I don't think we're alone," Hayley approached Trini, speaking softly into her ear.

Trini asked Harris to watch over Hannah until she got back to sleep, so she could go see what it was Hayley was talking about. Harris complied, as Trini walked off with the red-haired woman.

"What's goin on?" Trini followed Hayley a little way further into the cavern.

"There's something down there," Hayley spoke softly.

Both women listened intently into the darkness, at first hearing nothing. A slight echo then sounded, as if a small rock had been knocked free.

"You're right, though, let's not tell the others just yet, it may only be a rat or something, but just to be safe keep an ear out," Trini turned to make her way back towards Hannah, as Hayley stood listening, not traveling too far from the small fire that they had built near the opening.

Hayley didn't hear another sound, but decided to keep aware, just in case, Trini would switch out with her in a bit.

"You? You're human," a slight voice came from the darkness.

"Yes, who are you? What are you?" Hayley asked questionably as she began to back away, about to call for Trini.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you would feel safer you can call your friend," the voice spoke again.

"I think that would be a good idea. You, you just wait right there," Hayley backed away and swiftly went after Trini, having to wake her.

The two women made there way back to where Hayley had been at, remaining in the dim light for the fire. The voice had remained silent until they had returned.

"I am Necrolai, I am from your world," the voice spoke.

"Then why don't you show yourself if you're a human," Trini asked the voice.

"I'm not human," the voice, Necrolai answered.

"Then what…" Before Trini could finish her question, Necrolai stepped slightly into the light.

"You're a Vampire," Hayley responded when she saw the form of the winged-ear woman.

Trini immediately went into a defensive stance, as if expecting the creature to attack that instant. Though Necrolai did no such thing, she merely bowed her head in the Asian woman's direction.

"I'm not going to harm you," Necrolai said as she kept her head bowed.

"But don't you like drink human blood?" Hayley moved behind Trini.

"I have, but not in years. I've lived here alone since I was banished from my human self, feeding of rodents' blood," Necrolai responded.

Both Trini and Hayley stood uneasy, though Trini relaxed her stance a bit. They were standing face to face with a Vampire form Earth, a Vampire who claimed to mean no harm to the humans.

"So Necrolai…what is this place?" Hayley asked the Vampire.

"The Daemon's World, a world of demons and monsters, of the Lost Ones, a world where no humans have ever existed, until now," Necrolai continued speaking softly.

"How did we get here?" Trini moved towards Necrolai.

"I…I have no idea. Something is happening in the Daemon's Underworld, something that has caused a rift in the very existence of this planet. I do not think you will be the last to arrive here."

"How do you know this?" Hayley was curious.

"I have a link to the Dark Powers, I can sense things are coming, and I do not think this planet can survive, not without your help," Necrolai spoke directly to the Trini it seemed.

"A lot of good we can do. We don't know where here is, or how we got here, not to mention that, oh yeah, most of us didn't even make it this far," Trini replied, the pitch of her voice changing.

Necrolai remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "There is a road underneath the mountains that leads to the Foils, a group of human-like creatures, you'll find shelter, food, and security there, and maybe learn a bit more about why you're here, or how you got here."

"Why are you helping us?" Hayley asked.

"Because it's the least I can do, perhaps if I help you I can begin to seek redemption," Necrolai answered, "I can lead you there if you wish."

Trini and Hayley were both hesitant to accept the offer of the Vampire, though if she was trying to kill them she could've done so already. Regardless, a potential chance of safety from following the creature was about as good as a chance from their endless trek along the river.

"The further you go up river, the more likely your chance of danger, I have been here for a very long time, and I know what lies ahead. In your current states you would barely last another week, the choice though is yours. If you choose to follow me, meet me here tomorrow, if you do not I'll assume you went on your own way. Sleep on it humans, I will see you again, and if I don't, good luck," Necrolai's voice seemed to get further away.

Trini and Hayley looked to one another, neither sure what to do, they would talk to the others tomorrow, but until then Trini agreed to replace Hayley as their guard, and told Hayley to get some sleep. Neither woman though was very sleepy and ended up sitting together for the rest of the night, discussing their options.

The next morning Hayley and Trini were still awake, the others slowly began to awaken, first Thomas, then Harris and lastly Hannah, who had slept through the rest of the night in relative peace. Trini notified them that they should stay another day to rest, no one seemed to argue, Harris and Thomas went to gather some pseudo dry wood to rebuild the fire, Trini and Hayley took Hannah down to the river to try and catch a few fish, though Trini was the only one who was a fairly decent spear-fisher, Hayley was learning, but still not great, Hannah on the other hand just remained on the shore, watching.

The day itself showed only light rain, and by the afternoon the red sun was shining. For the most part the 5 survivors relaxed the best they could, Trini and Hayley were able to get a little sleep to make up for their all nighter.

That night Hayley and Trini both stood apart from the others as they slept, awaiting the return of Necrolai. Necrolai returned at a similar time that she had the night before, remaining in the shadows.

"So, where's this road?" Hayley jumped right to the question, skipping the formalities.

"Further into the cavern, you'll never find it alone, without light," Necrolai answered.

"But you, you can see in the dark can't you," Trini could see where her help could be useful, "provided you don't get hungry and decide to feed on the innocent humans who can't see in the dark."

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Necrolai drew close to Trini, exposing the pitch black face and devastating upper and lower canine fangs.

Trini didn't flinch.

"Well then, we should leave in the morning. Until then," Necrolai vanished back into the darkness.

TBC


	2. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I got nothing.

Note: So things kinda start falling into place here. I guess we'll see what happens.

They were surrounded; there was nothing they could do. Trini looked to her left and there laid Harris' lifeless body. Thomas was barely holding on, as he was assaulted from all sides. She heard Hayley's scream, though she couldn't see where she was. Trini couldn't find Hannah.

All that was going through Trini's head was the thought that this was all her fault. She had chosen to follow Necrolai, she had made the decision for all of them, and it was her fault that they were all dying.

"Trini help!!" It was Hannah's voice.

Trini scanned the area trying to see in the darkness, he eyes adjusting. Finally she could make out the figure of the young girl, and what had caused the scream. Necrolai had her hands around Hannah's throat, forcing her against a wall.

Necrolai's voice sounded like a harsh hiss, "Congratulations Trini, you just got everyone killed, and this one," Necrolai stroked her hand along Hannah's face, "you let down the most. You promised to keep her safe, and you failed."

"Necrolai, you lied to us!" Trini tried to leap at the Vampire Queen, but couldn't move.

She saw Necrolai lean in towards the young girl. Trini knew what was about to happen, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to stop it. Any second now Necrolai would sink her teeth into the young girl's neck, and Trini would be alone.

"NO!!!"

* * *

Deep in the Underworld of Daemon's World, a realm of fire and stone, the world belonging to he who was known only as the Dark One.

The Dark One, who was banished from the surface centuries ago, who sought to rule the world he believed to be rightfully his. Slowly he had begun regaining his strength all the while recruiting lost souls into his employ, and seeking those he believed would serve him well as generals when he finally succeeded. The first of which was an evil being, offspring of two dark lords that had turned from their evil ways.

"Thrax. Something is happening on the surface, something that could become problematic in my plans," the Dark One spoke deep and cold.

"My lord, I have felt these things as well. Ever since you pulled me from the confines of the Earth's moon, I have been feeling an ever-growing presence coming closer," Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, knelt before the figure of the Dark One.

"Lord, one of my scouts has informed me that the Vampire has made contact with human creatures," a female voice spoke, as a tall figure slowly showed herself. Trakeena, the Insectoid princess, approached the Dark One.

"Humans? On this planet?" The Dark One's voice never shifted in tone.

"Yes lord," Trakeena replied.

"Interesting, I wish to learn more about these humans. Thrax, send forth a small team of your henchmen, to gather information on these creatures, I do no expect them destroyed, but if it happens…so be it," the Dark One delegated.

"As, you wish," Thrax turned towards what looked like a large pit, and spoke, "Lost Souls, appear, send forth my pawns."

A small team of dark creatures appeared from the pit, vaguely humanoid in shape, with glowing eyes and a hide similar to stone. The creatures seemed to have very little free will, and appeared as they had been called, merely pawns, not meant to destroy things, but to cause diversions. These creatures answered to Thrax as their commanding general.

"Seek out the Vampire and the humans that travel with her," Thrax commanded as he raised his staff, the staff of his father, and struck it to the ground, a small portal appeared and sucked the pawns into it.

The Dark One turned from his two generals, saying he must go and rest and as such left the generals alone.

"The thought of groveling before a being still disgusts me," Thrax spoke aside to Trakeena.

"That's traitorous speak Thrax, do not let our master hear those words, unless you want to be destroyed," Trakeena replied coolly.

"Yes, because your so loyal," Thrax said snidely, as he walked away.

The two generals slowly returned to their chambers, as the Dark One settled into his own, able to view the attack of the drones when they reached their target.

"My lord, do you think you can trust your general's loyalty?" A voice from the shadows spoke towards the Dark One.

"No, but what choice do they have?" The Dark One answered.

* * *

Trini was covered in sweat, about to witness something that she had hoped to never see. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried.

"Trini…Trini," Hayley's voice echoed through Trini's ears. Hayley was still alive.

Trini tried to scream out, to get Hayley's attention, to no avail.

"Trini, wake-up," Hayley's voice was drowning, "You're just dreaming. It's only a dream."

Trini woke-up in the darkness, covered in a cold sweat. As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness she could see the figures of those around her.

"Hayley," Trini hugged the red head, then immediately sought out Hannah; to make sure she was okay.

Hannah was nearby, as Trini came up beside her, "Bad dream?" Hannah looked towards Trini.

"Yeah, terrible even," Trini answered honestly, "I'm starting to think following Necrolai this far wasn't the best idea."

Despite her hesitancy, Trini thought it best they continue to follow the Vampire, they had followed her in too far and knew there was no way they'd be able to find the way back. Trini only hoped that her dream was just that, a dream.

The tunnels they traveled through seemed to begin to grow lighter, but no one was sure whether or not it was due to it actually getting lighter, or if their eyes had just become adjusted to the darkness, allowing them to see better. Regardless the five humans continued to follow the Vampire. Not everyone was keen to following a Vampire into dark catacombs, but they followed because Trini suggested it, and they all hoped she had made a good decision.

The further they went in, the more they hoped to soon be out. Approaching what seemed like a massive chamber, something happened that surprised them all, very dim light seemed to wash over their bodies, encompassing them in a warm feeling that vanished moments after it washed over them. Necrolai seemed surprised at the action as well.

"What was that?" Harris asked no one in particular.

"You got me," Thomas answered.

Trini moved forward towards Necrolai, asking the Vampire if she could explain what that was.

Necrolai seemed as unsure as the humans, not able to give a clear answer.

The travelers moved along further, before something else odd happened. The strange light came back over the bodies again, but this time it stopped on Trini, as it seemed to scan the entirety of her body. Trini fell to the ground, collapsing as a deep red colored light engulfed her. The others rushed to her side, afraid something had happened to her.

Moments after she collapsed, she stood right back up, nothing seemed to be wrong with her.

"You okay?" Hayley was the first to move towards her, followed by Hannah.

"Yeah, though that was weird," Trini sounded groggy, but for the most part she seemed okay.

No one was certain what had happened, and each of them had their own worries that maybe something could've happened to Trini. Trini seemed to be the least concerned; in fact something about her seemed stronger. She looked the same, yet somehow she seemed different.

"How much further do you think it is?" Hannah had moved up beside Trini.

"Can't be that much further," Trini said, hoping she was right.

"Are you okay?" Hannah seemed slightly concerned about the older woman.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling really good actually," Trini smiled.

"We're nearly there," Necrolai spoke from the front.

The pace quickened, everyone subconsciously speeding up in hopes to be free of the dark caverns. The exit seemed to be so close that nothing seemed to be able to stop them, or so they thought.

From nowhere a rip seemed to appear in the air in front of them, and a doorway seemed to open from nowhere. A handful of weird beings stepped from the doorway. No one was sure what they were looking at. Each creature resembled walking rocks, and each was armed with a weapon of some sort, mostly rugged swords or rough hewn axes. They leapt on the humans immediately. The creatures fought with no real skill, but with great an unmatched ferocity.

Had it not been for the adjusted eyesight and the light that was starting to shine from the ever approaching exit, the five humans would have been fighting blindly. Each one was thankful that the attack had been now, as opposed to earlier when they would've been completely lost.

Trini yelled for Hannah to get back as she was assaulted by three creatures, which she seemed to fend off fairly easy. She moved with speed she'd forgotten she had. A fourth lunged at her; she flipped over the creatures head, planting both feet in the thing's back, knocking its sword free. She grabbed it for herself and plunged it into the creatures back, as it let out a piercing scream and falling to the ground.

Harris and Thomas were back to back trying to fend off their 3 attackers to the best of their ability, and were fairing well enough. Thomas' age worked against him, but he managed to remain on his feet. A fourth attacker levied an axe at the former firefighter, but timely interference in the form of Hayley bashing the creature on the back of the neck with one of the fallen weapons from the attacker she had fought had dropped.

There was no time for thanks as he took the axe that had almost done him in from the ground and moved to Harris aid. Hayley, Harris and Thomas began to back each other against the influx of dark attackers. Despite eliminating three of the pawns for good, the others just seemed to keep coming. Trini seemed to be handling her steady attackers with ease, as her memories of fighting Rita's Putties as a teenager came back.

Occasionally Trini would glance in the young girl's direction to make sure Hannah was safe. It seemed though that the creatures attacking hadn't even noticed the girl, a fact that Trini was thankful for. The glances were swift so as not to give away her presence. What was unseen to Trini though was that someone had noticed her presence.

In one of those swift glances Trini saw something that she had feared since the beginning. Necrolai seemed to be brandishing her fingers, which ended in sharp talons, as she leapt in the direction of the young girl. It seemed that she was ready to attack. The Vampire had betrayed them, but there seemed to be no way possible that she would be able to rescue the girl.

"NO!!" Trini yelled to what seemed no avail.

Then something more amazing shocked Trini. Yes, Necrolai was attacking, but what she was attacking wasn't Hannah, it was one of the pawns that had managed to sneak behind the girl. With her talons reared, Necrolai plunged her hands into the gut of the rock creature, tearing through its flesh, and causing sparks to fly from its hide. The creature let out a shriek of agony as its body fell to the ground in convulsions.

Trini was so surprised at the Vampire coming to the defense of the girl that she momentarily lost her attention, and one of the creatures landed a lucky attack to Trini's gut, doubling her over. Several more creatures seemed to be coming from the tear, a couple moving towards Hayley and her crew, a couple moving towards the Vampire who seemed to be caught up in the rage of battle as she violently defended the girl. The last few that arrived noticed the doubled over Trini, and recognized her as the greatest threat, targeting her immediately. Trini was easily surrounded by six or more stone creatures as they piled on. Her moment of lax had opened up a world of hurt for her.

It seemed hopeless; no matter how much she struggled she could not regain her ground. Just when it seemed a lost cause she felt a sudden surge of power wash over her. She couldn't explain it, but a force seemed to consume her. Strength flooded her body and it a bright flash of red light she felt herself pulled from her current reality, though she never left it.

In a sudden burst of power Trini found herself able to force the creatures off of her. Her strength, speed and reflexes seemed to be super-charged, as she plowed through the shocked pawns atop her. Caught in the moment she didn't even realize what had happened to her.

The others noticed though. Trini no longer stood before them as a human being wielding a jagged stone sword. She stood garbed in crimson, her arms and legs covered in black, a dark crystal shining from her chest, her feet and hands in gloves colored the same as her top. Around her head was a band, and on her back an empty sheath. In her hands she wielded a menacing looking katana-like sword. The small jewel on her head-band glowed as her head was covered in a helmet matching the crimson she wore.

"No way," Hayley mouthed quietly, as she was assaulted again. Her lapse in attention didn't leave an opening though, because the creatures were just as surprised as the humans.

No one had time to really process what had happened as the assault continued. Trini moved swiftly as she eliminated the creatures easier than before. She had realized what had happened. She was a Ranger again, and she knew the powers that entailed, and she used the effectively.

"Return," a voice emanated from the tear in the air before them.

Just as quickly as the pawns had rushed into the cavern, they vanished back into the tear, as the tear seemed to seal and vanish.

Everyone stood by, slightly out of breath, but they all ran towards Trini.

Hayley was the first to speak, "Oh my God, you're a Power Ranger again. Wow."

"I've never see one in person…" Harris spoke as he looked over the crimson clad Ranger before him.

"That's so cool," Hannah came forward and poked Trini, "you still there Trini?"

Trini reached behind her head and unclasped the helmet removing it and letting her hair fall over her shoulder. The helmet seemed to disappear from her hands as the jewel on her head band reappeared. "Yeah, it looks like I'm still here."

"How," Thomas came and looked at the woman, "did this happen. Was it when you collapsed? I mean, this is just amazing."

They all looked to Necrolai to see if she had the answer. Necrolai was just as amazed as they were though, "I have no idea…perhaps you can learn more from the Foils."

"If you don't know how this happened, can you at least tell us what those things that attacked us were?" Trini looked to the Vampire.

"Minions of the Dark One, that's all I know," Necrolai answered, "once again you can learn more from the Foils."

"Okay then, I guess we're going to visit the Foils," Trini looked towards her companions.

"I can't go any further; I'm not particularly welcome in the city. They're not too fond of Vampires. They may not welcome you initially, but a Ranger they may recognize so it would be in your best interest to remain in that form."

"That won't be a problem, I'm not sure how to change back," Trini then thanked the Vampire as Necrolai returned to the caverns.

"Well, we've gone this far," Harris spoke up, "May as well finish up."

The five humans, the Ranger in the rear, made their way towards the walled city that was in front of them.

TBC


	3. An Unbalanced Spirit

Disclaimer: Nada

Note: Chapter's longer than I anticipated, but oh well. Anywho Cole from Wild Force comes in here. I was never really a fan of that show, or Cole in particular, but I decided to give Cole a chance. So he's not really the same person he was on PRWF for various reasons, but oh well, besides I have plans for him in the long run.

Into the Darkness

He had no idea how he'd gotten there, nor did it really matter. He was here, and that was that. Four others were with him, though he never learned their story. He, Cole Evans, former Wild Force Power Ranger, had only one concern, keeping these strangers alive. The truth was, ever since they had arrived on whatever planet this was, Cole had felt something trying to take him over.

Years being raised in the Animarium had granted him a sixth sense of sort, yet it also seemed to enhance his sensitivity to the planet itself. The planet seemed to emit a strong, dark aura that sounded like a combination of sorrowful souls seeking help and an evil power that seemed to ensnare the souls. The planet was cold, but alive, and the planet was calling out to him.

The others that were with him followed unquestionably, amazed by the sheer amount confidence the young man possessed. They never spoke to him, nor he to them, but they trusted his judgment, either that or they were just too scared not to trust him. He had kept them fed and he had kept them safe thus far.

(Elsewhere)

"We have intruders approaching the gates," a young man said, as he motioned towards another man of similar age. Both were dressed in drab grays, and carried an odd short spear on their backs. Both men had black eyes, and pointed ears and both were lean built.

"Enemy?" The other man asked up.

"They do not appear so, but there is no way…wait a second. It can't be, but there seems to be one of Ancient Warriors with them," the first guard spoke.

"Impossible," the second guard spoke, "allow them in, if they do not seem hostile."

"Very well," the first guard flipped a switch as a series of gears began to grind and a large stone iron gateway swung open. Several similarly dressed guards, some male some female approached the open gate, their spears withdrawn.

Trini, still garbed in the Crimson Ranger gear lead the group from the front. She motioned for the others behind her to stop, as she approached the guards, her hands in front of her showing she meant no harm.

"Identify yourselves," an older male guard, with an odd insignia on his chest approached.

Trini wasn't she sure how this strange man, who looked almost human, except for his eyes and the pointed tips on his ears, spoke English, but she was more than pleased to hear it.

"My name is Trini Kwan. My companions and I have no idea where we are, or what planet we're on, but we originated on Earth and somehow wound up here."

"Why do you wear the Crimson garb of the Warrior?" The guard asked.

"Something happened to me in the caverns, I was covered by a weird light and this happened," Trini answered honestly.

"We were attacked by some weird rock creatures, and bam, Trini here was decked out in this new outfit," Harris explained.

"Interesting…" the guard said as he nodded in thought, "well far be it for me to inhibit a Warrior from entering the city, though the elders would probably wish to see you for sure, just to make sure."

The guard stepped back from the gate and motioned for Trini and the others to enter into the city.

The other denizens of the city looked very much like the guards at the gate, without the armor. The colors in the city were drab, mostly grays and blacks and everyone in the streets wore similar colors. Trini's crimson garb stood out in strong contrast from the grays, and those in the street took notice, some trying to hide the fact they were staring, and some outright staring, as if they had never seen anything like it.

"This is a little weird," Thomas said to Hayley softly as they walked side by side.

"That's an understatement," Hayley whispered back.

(A lakeside a distance away)

Cole found himself waist deep in water, as he looked around. The others were sitting calmly along the bank of the lake, getting a little rest before they continued trying to find any sign of life. He was unable to rest, something in the planet seemed to be calling to him, and every time he rested, images that seemed to make no sense came rushing to his mind. Yet here, in the water, he felt a closer connection to the planet, and he closed his eyes, breathing the air in through his nose and releasing it from his mouth.

The planet seemed to be crying for help, but Cole had no idea how he could help. He was in a strange world, with no connection to the Wild Force powers that had once been his. He continued breathing, closing his mind off to everything around him, only focusing on trying to understand the aura that was calling out to him. In his mind he saw two forces clashing, a light and a dark one, he saw bodies of strangers, and then he saw his reflection as a blank slate, neither light nor dark. The two forces continued to clash, neither giving way to the other as Cole continued to watch.

The light fought back harder and for an instant the dark seemed to shrink, but not submit. The dark reached out, as if searching for something, then finding what it sought the dark prepared another attack, this time fending the light off, the light tried to fight back to no avail, becoming engulfed in the darkness and everything went black. Cole noticed his reflection was no longer neutral as the darkness surrounded him. Yet before he was engulfed he was interrupted.

Instinctively he felt his body reach out and grab something, and then he felt the water splash against him. He came to and realized that the bend of his elbow around something soft…a neck. Immediately he released the hold.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," a female voice choked out, fighting back fear.

"No, no I'm sorry. You surprised me, are you okay…" Cole asked the girl, trying to ask her by name, but he wasn't sure what her name was.

The girl massaged her throat for a moment. She was maybe 15, pale skin, with long, dark hair. "You were still for so long, and then you started to shake a lot so I came to see if you were okay."

"It's okay. Thank you," Cole said, though he wasn't sure if he meant it. When he was lost in his thoughts he seemed to be getting closer to knowing more, but before he could be certain the girl had woke him. It had been out of concern, but part of him was still irritated. He forced a smile and offered to walk with her back to the shore.

As they arrived back to the small group, Cole returned to his silent vigil. The others had grown accustomed to his odd silence, and they spoke to one another, figuring if Cole wanted to speak, he would.

"So are you okay?"

Cole cocked his head and looked to the direction of the voice. Apparently the young girl from earlier was talking to him.

When he didn't reply she turned away, "I'm sorry to bother you then."

After a few moments Cole responded, "I'm fine. So where are you from?"

All the others were amazed at his question, it had been one of the first times he had spoken casually to them.

The girl turned back around, she smiled, "I'm from San Angeles."

"I've been there. It's nice," Cole replied, nodding in her direction.

The young girl nodded back at Cole's attempt to be sociable.

As night approached everyone settled in for a few hours sleep.

One of the others offered to take first watch that night. Cole separated himself from the others slightly, wishing to sleep closer to the lake, despite it being significantly cooler there.

As he lay on the ground looking into the starry skies of the planet they were on he found himself falling asleep far faster than usual. For the first time since they had arrived on the planet, his dreams were not filled with confusing images and cries of help. He was in front of an ancient tree, surrounded on all sides by deep forests, he knew he was dressed, yet he felt bare. Two lights appeared in front of him, one black, and one white. The lights began to take shape and two figures stood before him, the black light became a young man who seemed to be at the peak of his health, the white light became a decrepit and withered old woman.

"I do not know if this is wise," the old woman spoke to the younger man.

"His spirit is that of a Warrior, he must be one of them," the younger man replied to the old woman.

Cole tried to speak but found himself mute.

The man and woman spoke to one another yet again, neither acknowledging that Cole was standing in front of them.

"His spirit is unbalanced. I do not believe it is he," the woman spoke.

"You are going mad in your senility woman. He is one of the Warriors," the man replied.

"I gave my counsel, but ultimately it is your decision to make. If you are certain that he is one of the Warriors I will bequest my powers to him," the woman said, albeit reluctantly.

"You will see. It will be for the best," the man looked towards Cole, "you may speak now Warrior."

Cole realized that the man was speaking to him, "what is going on here?"

"Your spirit has been recognized as derived from the great Warriors. The stone is now yours to claim," the man turned his face towards the woman, who instantly seemed to vanish and in her place was a shining white stone. "Now reach out and claim what is yours."

Cole wasn't sure what would happen, but he was convinced that this was all a dream so he did as requested. Approaching the white stone that lay on the ground by the towering young man, he reached out inches away from the stone he stopped.

"What did she mean by saying that my soul is unbalanced?" Cole asked the man.

"Nothing you need worry about. She was old and senile, if not taken into possession soon she would have slipped away for good," the man answered.

Cole felt the stone calling back to him. Reaching out once again, this time he touched the stone, wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it from the ground. His whole body felt afire, consumed in pain for a split second, but soon the brief pain faded and he felt a new strength inside him, an ancient and powerful strength, yet all the while it seemed to vaguely familiar.

Cole sat up abruptly, his heart racing, his brow coated in sweat. It was a dream, only a dream. He tried to convince himself as such, but the glistening, white stone in his hand told him otherwise. Lifting the stone eye level, Cole noticed it seemed to produce a bright, white light. Looking around he realized that the guard had fallen asleep, so no one had noticed the commotion he had been causing, despite being slightly annoyed that no one was pulling guard, he had other things that concerned him.

Cole was awake now, so he took it upon himself to remain as the guard for the group. Clinching the stone tightly in his hands he began to walk around, even more confused about what was happening.

A sound from nearby brought him from his thoughts. The tall grasses that were nearby began to rustle, as a hissing noise filled the air. Four creatures emerged; they looked like lizards on their hind legs, but moved with precision of birds, they were roughly four to five feet in height, their appearance conjured up images of dinosaurs. The creatures sniffed the air, moving closer to the group. Cole noticed that the creatures seemed to have no eyes, and were guiding themselves on scent alone. The lead lizard snarled towards the others softly, as the creatures split apart, surrounding the sleeping humans.

Cole screamed for the others to wake, and doing such garnered the attention of the lizards. They turned towards Cole, believing him a threat, all charged in his direction.

After his yell the four others awoke, and looked around at what was happening. Before anyone could speak, Cole yelled for them all to remain quiet. Despite being scared senseless the others complied.

Cole soon found himself surrounded by four snarling, blind lizards. They all four lurched at him simultaneously; Cole managed to gracefully flip over all the creatures as they ran into each other. He was surprised that he had done it so seamlessly; as he landed on the ground in a three point stance, lifting his head swiftly he looked at the four creatures as they untangled themselves. Not sure if he could dodge the attack again, he brought himself upright completely again, as one of the creatures massive jaws lurched open and charged his leg, Cole kicked out, sweeping his foot along the nose of the creature, sending it to the ground, no longer moving, it was unconscious.

A second creature attacked, this one getting much closer, but missing. Cole could feel the hot breath of a third creature that had leapt at his back, sinking its teeth into Cole's shoulder, after knocking the young man to the ground.

Letting out an angry cry Cole felt his blood boiling as he seemed to get stronger. He grabbed the creature's mouth from his shoulder, using all his force he flung the 4 foot creature into the lake, where it became quickly apparent that the creature couldn't swim. The strength that had flown into Cole became stronger, as he felt his stone heating, before swallowing him in a white light.

Cole smiled as he felt the return of a strength he had not felt in a long time. His body was garbed in complete white, save his arms which were covered in black. His hands were covered by white gloves and around his waist a belt appeared, attached to the belt were a pair of long, three-bladed, shining claws, each roughly a foot in length and both with brackets near the base where his hands could fit. Sliding his hands into the brackets they automatically secured themselves to his wrists. A black head band with a white stone appeared around his forehead, before glowing and disappearing as a white helmet engulfed Cole's head.

The lizard that had missed moments ago returned to charge Cole, unaware that his prey was now armed. As the creature leapt at Cole, he brought both his fists into the air, catching the creatures skin in his claws and cutting six gashes into the creature's hide, not enough to be fatal, but enough to make the creature flee, in agony.

The fourth lizard decided to stray away from the target, realizing that this opponent was not worth fighting for a meal. He called into the air and fled.

A loud scream from behind Cole sounded, turning immediately he saw the source. The young girl with the long dark hair, screamed as a smaller lizard had managed to sneak up on the humans while they watched Cole battling, and locked its teeth into the young girl's ankle. The others quickly bashed at the creature, eventually forcing it to let go, and send it fleeing into the night.

Cole ran to the others, making sure nothing else was around. Seeing nothing he released the claws back his side, where they seemed to shrink, leaving only the wrist brackets. Reaching up Cole removed his helmet, which quickly vanished and the headband reappeared.

Cole looked at the creature's bite on the girl's leg, it wasn't massive, but it still looked painful enough. He reached down, and lifted her in his arms and flagged for the others to follow, as he went back to the lake, to use the water to clean up the wound.

(Elsewhere, the Dark One's lair)

"So it seems another has arrived," the Dark One's voice spoke into the shadows.

"It seems," a voice from the shadow responded.

TBC


	4. History Lesson

Disclaimer: Power Rangers do not belong to me; if they did there would have been more episodes of Time Force.

Note: Chapter is kinda chatty and jumps back and forth a lot, sorry about that, but next one will be more streamlined, I promise…well maybe…

Into The Darkness

A large building loomed before the humans, Thomas, Harris and Hannah all stood together staring at the building that appeared older than any of the others they had seen thus far.

Trini walked ahead of the group still in the Ranger uniform, Hayley walked beside her as they followed one of the guards to the entrance of the building.

"We wish to only speak with the warrior, the rest of you are free to roam the city, though we will assign a guide to lead you," the guard turned and spoke to everyone.

"Not likely, I'm not about to let her walk into whatever the heck this pace is without some sort of backup," Hayley said, louder than she had attended.

"Hayley, it's okay," Trini started, "I can handle…"

"Very well, if you so wish it," the guard seemed more agreeable than Hayley had figured he'd be.

"You two go on ahead; we'll keep Hannah out here. Maybe we can find something to eat…ya know, something that may not kill us," Harris told the two women with the group.

The guard motioned for Trini and Hayley to follow him in. A massive door swung inward, as an old air filled the nostrils of the two women.

"This is the Hall of the lords," the guard explained, "it is here that our people's knowledge is stored. The scholars and officials of the city are also located here."

Neither Trini nor Hayley responded, as the guard continued to speak, explaining the paintings and copies of scrolls that lined the walls. The building was 3 floors; each level visible from the center of the building, the overhead was a dome that exposed the sky. The guard and humans continued walking the building, climbing up to the top floor. They finally came to a stop in front of a large, glass door. Visible through the door were stacks of books and shelves lining the wall, it seemed that the entire floor was utilized as a massive library.

Entering the room they were greeted by an older looking female and a younger male, garbed in grey robes.

"So this is the Warrior that we were told had arrived in the city?" The younger male asked looking over Trini, "truly amazing."

"That it is," the older female agreed, "please come, sit with us." The female motioned for Trini and Hayley to sit across a long table from her and the younger male.

"So…what exactly is this place?" Hayley was the first to dive into the question she knew was egging Trini as well.

"This is Daemon's World," the male spoke, "A world formed on evil." The male didn't even pause, predicting the next question it seemed, "Thousands and thousands of years ago the world was dead. We are uncertain what the world was like in even more ancient times, but it seemed we assume it housed no known intelligent life. The planet itself seemed to attract an evil presence, and the life that arose was that of pure darkness. All answered to a single entity, known only as Darkness. Six entities though broke apart from the rule of Darkness, establishing a stronghold to stand against the being. They were able to tap into the essence of the planet's evil energy, warping it into something that was neither wholly evil nor wholly good."

The older female stepped in, "It was from these six beings that the ancient powers of the Warriors awoke. They were able to tap into an unseen force, granting them a power that no one on this planet had ever witnessed. The six warriors, were able to persuade some of the Darkness' followers to join them, these turncoats were our ancestors. After years of conflict against the Darkness the world slowly turned away from its evil past. A new planet began to form from remnants of the ancient world, the world was no longer evil consumed, but the Darkness still held large amounts of power and influence."

"So they were able to tap into the Universal Morphing Grid," Hayley spoke aloud.

Neither the male nor female seemed to recognize the term, but the male picked up again, "Eventually the Ancient Warriors, discovered a way to contain the Darkness. One Warrior focused the life energies of five others into a solid blast, banishing the Darkness from the land. The five warriors whose energies were used to power the blast slowly shriveled into weaker versions of themselves, their powers returning to the place where they originated. The one who had done the focusing disappeared into the wild, never to be heard of again."

"So you're saying Trini has somehow tapped into these ancient powers, and that's how she was able to morph into a Ranger, and if she was able to do it, does that mean someone else can tap into the other Warrior's powers?"" Hayley assumed.

"Well is there any way to un-tap into it?" Trini asked.

"I am sorry to say that we do not know, there haven't been sign of the Great Warriors since the long-ago war. Very few of our people even know the story of the Warriors; others believe it a fairy tale." The female replied.

"Basically we are still in a war with the followers of the Dark One, who we believe wishes to reawaken the ancient ruler of this world. The Dark One's followers are strong and his general's are harsh, monsters. This location is one of a few spread out over the world. We have very little 

communication with the others, and there are countless acres of unsettled, primitive lands spread between the cities. " The male responded.

"How come this Dark One hasn't managed to conquer the planet, or awaken the Darkness?" Trini asked.

"He needs an adequate power source," the female said.

(The Underworld)

"Thrax, Trakeena it seems another one of these Rangers have been awakened," the Dark One said to his two generals.

"Of course, it never seems to fail, cursed Rangers always showing up to ruin something perfectly good," Thrax kicked the ground fiercely, "shall I send my pawns after him?"

"I've a better idea, I believe I shall send someone who personally answers to me to meet him, someone who I can trust completely," the Dark One said.

"Milord, you have my unyielding trust, I shall be honored," Trakeena bowed.

The Dark One merely laughed at the suggestion, "I said someone I can trust Trakeena."

Thrax just laughed at that comment. Trakeena looked stricken, as if she had just been dealt an unsuspected stab in the back.

(Foils' City)

"So how do we know whether or not the food here is, ya know edible?" Harris asked as he, Thomas and Hannah made their way through the grey, stone streets.

"Good question? I guess we just have to try it and see if we die or not," Thomas was not thrilled at the aspect.

As they continued down the street, eventually they came upon a building that had several of the Foils sitting around tables outside. Figuring that was what passed as a restaurant, they entered. The smell that met their nostrils was definitely that of food, and the smell just made them all the hungrier.

The inside of the restaurant wasn't atypical, even by Earth standards. There were booths with varying Foils of all ages and sexes, all still wearing similar shades of grays that filled the cities. Overhead several inverted lights decorated the ceilings; apparently these people did have some means of electricity. The patrons of the restaurant stared as the humans walked into the door, no one daring to say anything, unsure of what these Foil-like creatures were doing in their town. There were several whispers of demons, other whispers of Warriors, though nothing was certain about these people.

"So who's first?" Thomas looked to Harris, who returned the look, neither wanting to make the decision.

"It won't hurt you," a male voice said from the background, it sounded like an older voice.

"Excuse me?" Thomas looked at the source of the voice.

The person who had spoken was an elderly man, or at least looked that way. He was smaller than the others, wearing a full beard, 2 feet in length, and braided the full length. His eyes were not as bright as the others; in fact one looked to be blinded. He spoke again, "The food son, it won't hurt a human."

"How do you know that?" Thomas questioned the old man again.

"Hehehehe," the old man laughed, while shaking his ragged head, "Humans are never trusting are they?" He didn't wait for a response before he spoke again, "It was years ago, I wasn't much older than the girl there. I lived in an enwalled city weeks walk from this compound, two very strange creatures showed up just outside of the wall, they were ragged, and looked like they had been without food for days. The guards showed the creatures in, assuming they were Foils from another village perhaps. After they were brought in, my father slowly put some food in front of them; the strangers were so ravished that they immediately devoured the plate. Eventually they were able to speak clearly, they showed no sickness and remained with us for quite some time, telling about who they were and where they came from, it was all quite amazing, albeit unbelievable."

"So others have been here before?" Harris asked the old man.

"Many if you believe the legends from my village, but here, sit with me and we can talk. Bring three house specials," the old man ordered a man behind a bar.

Harris and Thomas both agreed, though not initially, sitting down with at the table they motioned for Hannah to join them. After a few minutes three plates were brought, and sat before the humans. Looking unsure, eventually the hunger won out and they each bit into the meat and vegetables that were presented, nothing happened, so they took the old man at his words and continued to eat, leaving nothing but empty plates.

"This was actually really good," Hannah was the first to speak up.

"Yup, and you're all three alive, so all the better," the old man joked.

It was obvious this old man wasn't the same as the others in the village, he was friendly, jovial, and didn't grace them with curious, uncomfortable glances. The others in the restaurant looked at him with oddity, wondering how he seemed so comfortable with these creatures, but once again no one approached them.

(The Hall of the Lords)

"If the power of the ancient Warriors has chosen you as its new vessel then it must have recognized something in you," the female continued her conversation.

"Well on Earth Trini was one of the first team of Power Rangers," Hayley pointed out, "that may have something to do with it."

Neither the male of female of the Spoils recognized what Hayley meant by Power Rangers. The term seemed foreign to them.

"I don't think they understand what you mean," Trini whispered to her friend.

"I got that," Hayley replied.

"Of course the arrival of a new Warrior could mean that the beings of the Underworld area amassing their forces, something very bad could be arriving. Though we do not know you well Trini of Earth, we must ask that you grant us your aid if something dark is coming this way," the male looked solemn, his young face looking older.

"I can do what I can while I'm here, but truthfully we just need to find our way home," Trini answered.

"That is all we have any right to ask. If we can find anything that can help you we will let you know," the female responded.

(A lakeside elsewhere)

"Is it bad?" One of the four humans who had arrived asked Cole, the White Ranger.

"It could be a lot worse," Cole answered as he bathed the wound with water from the lake, "but we need to get somewhere away from here before something else shows up."

The young girl looked down at the wound on her leg, yet remained calm, a fact that Cole was thankful for. It would've been even more trouble for him to try and keep someone from freaking out after being attacked by some type of dinosaur-like creature, at least all he had to worry about was cleaning the wound and carrying the girl.

"Where are we gonna go?" Another person asked the White Ranger.

"The same way we've been going," Cole answered.

"But it hasn't lead us anywhere yet," a middle-ages woman spoke up.

"No one said you have to follow me. I'm going this way with the girl, if you think you can do better, be my guest," Cole was harsh with his words, the harshness surprised even Cole, but something about this place had changed him, and the more he thought about it the more it bothered him. He chose instead to ignore the thoughts for now, and started walking. The others followed.

The walk proved no easier, even with his new found strength, the weight of the girl was slowing him down, and Cole knew this, but he also knew that he was the only one capable of the burden. He toyed with the thought of having her carry her own weight, but the bite seemed to worsen, becoming swollen and discolored, obviously the bite was infectious. The most surprising part was that the girl never whined or complained, despite the amount of pain she had to be feeling, she even offered to walk on her good leg, and just support herself on someone else's shoulder.

"You're resilient aren't you?" Cole spoke to the girl as they walked, even under the weight he remained ahead of the others.

The girl smiled, but the smile quickly vanished as her face showed a grimace of pain instead.

Yet no matter how much land they were covering, there was still no sign of life in any form, and unless they had somewhere that could treat the wound, and found it soon…well even Cole hated to think of the consequences.

"We rest here, I'm going to scout ahead a little," Cole looked towards one of the other humans, and pointed to one, "You, come here. Keep an eye on her."

The other person, a short man with dark tan skin, nodded and settled beside the fair-skinned girl.

Cole moved ahead much faster without the weight of the teen. His new found strength letting him move rapidly up the side of a large boulder. He scanned the area, hoping to see any sign of anything, but saw nothing…at first. As he looked over the landscape again he noticed something new, it was smoke, and where there was smoke there was fire, and where fire was there was often people. Swiftly he moved back towards the small group of humans, all sitting wide alert, in case the lizards came back.

"Let's go, I think I may have found something," Cole called back.

The others immediately stood, no longer as tired as they were. The slight possibility of any type of life seemed to re-energize everyone. Cole returned to the girl, lifting her as he motioned for the others to follow him.

Cole moved in the direction he'd thought the smoke had come from, trying to find the best way for the others to follow. After what he figured had to be about a half mile he noticed something new…voices. Not just voices, but they seemed to be talking, and even more shocking they were speaking English. He figured it had to be two or more persons, and only hoped they were natives, or at least someone who could help.

Against his better judgment Cole called out, "can you help us?" He knew that if it wasn't for the young girl's leg getting worse, he would have preferred to observe the people for a time, before approaching.

"What the…" one of the voices responded, male, "who's there?"

"My name is Cole, and I have someone injured," was Cole's response. He wasn't sure how far the others were behind him, but he left an obvious enough trail for them to follow, if they didn't show soon he'd return to look for them, "myself and several others are lost."

"Well no need to hide in the shadows boy, come clear, let us look see at the girl," the second of the two voices replied, this one female.

Without hesitation Cole came forward and got a clear view of the two people, the male was human and the female was human-like with brown skin, red eyes and slightly pointed ears. They were set up in a small camp, several items that resembled hunting weapons lay neatly to the side. A small tent was set up nearby, and beside it what looked like other supplies.

As he emerged the two strangers first glanced at his clothing, but after seeing the girl he carried focused solely on that, his story could wait until later.

"What happened to her?" The female asked.

"We were attacked by large lizards, one of them managed to bite her," Cole explained, "it tried to clean it the best I could."

"Good thing you did to, otherwise this could be much nastier had the saliva settled in much longer," the human male said as he examined the wound, "that's not to say it's not bad now, but it could've been much worse. Anyway set her down…oh and let your friends know it's safe to come out, we won't bite."

The others had caught up with Cole, but remained out of sight until they thought it safe, though their attempt at not being seen had apparently not worked.

"Betta, could you fetch me my bag," the human man motioned to the grey skinned woman.

"No problem," the woman disappeared into the nearby tent.

She appeared moments later with a small duffle bag, on the side of the bag something caught Cole's attention, a symbol that he recognized, the symbol of the Silver Guardians…

TBC


	5. An Archer's Presence

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor will they ever be.

Note: Okay another Ranger and villain are re-introduced in this chapter. I know all these chapters seem slightly non-connective, but ultimately they will connect I promise.

Into the Darkness

The Machine Empire had come and gone, the last few remnants supposedly eliminated by the combined forces of 10 different Red Rangers acting together as one. To all the galaxies there had been a collective sigh of relief, the ever present menace was no more.

That had been the story that seemed to repeat itself in her memory, but yet she couldn't remember any of it happening for real, it all seemed like a dream. Yet was it possible for a machine to dream, if one could love she assumed one could dream, and love she had once done. Another vague memory, or was it a dream, was that of once being royalty…but apart from snippets that fade in and out, she could never remember what that was like.

Perhaps years alone on a strange, primitive world had wreaked havoc with her circuits, causing all those memories to slowly be deleted. She was a machine and that was all that was certain, and yet she felt more alive that artificial, she ached, she slept, she felt loneliness, and she felt sadness, those were things that weren't programmable.

The shelter she had built over the years did not look like something inhabited by a machine, it was natural, not artificial. She had seen other life forms on the planet, passing leisurely through the forest, but never approached them, for fear of the truths they may expose. At least when she was alone she could imagine being alive, perhaps if she met others they would attempt to study her, break her down, and re-program her. Her mind said she was alive, but her body said otherwise, but that feeling of life she did not wish to lose.

Occasionally she would venture out into the world, keeping herself hidden as she witnessed the life that passed through the forest. Despite never being part of it, this connection via observation, made her feel like part of the life. She would often imagine approaching the individuals, but her fear would prevent it each time. Even times when no intelligent life-forms passed through, she enjoyed to see the creatures of the forest in their lives as well.

Then there were other times the life she would witness would not invoke this feeling of comfort, sometimes vile creatures would pass through, creatures that invoked a completely different emotion, one of fear and disgust. These other creatures seemed violent and unruly, and sometimes she would have memories of being that way herself, and that thought seemed to sicken her.

Today was a day she decided to venture into the woods, it had been too long and she hoped to see some sign of life, either animal or otherwise. Yet today she would find herself in a situation she had never experienced.

A loud noise had gotten her attention, and she headed in that direction, where she would witness something she'd never suspect.

A few minutes ago he had been asleep in bed after a long day of teaching, and now he was in the middle of nowhere, not only that, the red sun than filled the horizon told his he wasn't on Earth. Dustin Brooks had had his fair share of crazy adventures, but this seemed to bring more a feeling of dread that adventure. Instinctively he reached to find something that would allow him to contact Cam back in Ninja Ops, only to realize that he was sock-footed, in his pajama pants…it was like a bad dream.

Of course, it was a dream; it had to be a dream. He reached down and pinched his arm, "Ouch…okay maybe not a dream. What in the world is going on?" He looked frantically around him, hoping to find some sign of where he was, or maybe to at least see that somehow this was all an elaborate joke set up by…well he wasn't sure who, but whoever it was would get a very stern talking to.

"Alright guys, good joke. Let's put Dustin in a crazy red-sunned world, it'll be a blast," Dustin yelled into his surroundings. Not surprisingly no one answered, "Guys? Hello…anyone?"

Dustin shouted again, but once again met with silence.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't alone though. Someone…or more accurately something or things were watching him. The uninvited voyeurs seemed unsure of what to do with this new trespasser in their world. After several moments of back and forth looks they decided what to do.

Dustin heard a loud noise off to his right as several human-shaped creatures appeared from the surrounding foliage. The oddest thing about them was that they seemed to be made of rock, black and grey stone. Dustin counted at least 5, and slight panic dawned over him.

"So I'm assuming you guys aren't the welcoming committee," the former Yellow Wind Ranger moved into a defensive stance.

The creatures didn't reply with words, but instead one of them leapt in the direction of the human.

"That's not nice," Dustin blocked one of the creatures advance.

The rock creature seemed surprised that he had been blocked so easily. The others realized that they weren't playing with an easy target. Two of the others moved to leap at Dustin's sides, while the other two planned on hitting his back and front. Moving swiftly the creatures leapt simultaneously.

Dustin stood up straight, clapping his hands together, and just as the creatures were about to meet his body, the human vanished, as the four rock creatures crashed fiercely into one on another.

Dustin appeared not far away, bursting up through the ground, his arms crossed over his chest, "They always for it."

The four rock creatures tried to regain their footing, but their clash had been hard and they were slightly disillusioned.

While readying himself for their next attack, Dustin temporarily forgot about the first attacker. He remembered the first attacker a moment too late, as the creature wrapped its arms around Dustin, lifting his feet off the ground to prevent the human from vanishing into the ground again.

"Apparently," Dustin grunted, "you guys are," he struggled to try and free himself, "smarter than you look." He was unable to break free, "and stronger."

The other rock creatures were at full force again, and they noticed that the human was restrained, and didn't seem to be able to free himself.

"Not good," Dustin continued to struggle, to no avail.

The other four rock creatures moved swiftly towards their newly captive prisoner.

A bright flash of light and small explosion knocked the creatures back, to everyone, including Dustin's, surprise. Another explosive energy came towards the creatures, the blunt of the force hitting one square in the chest, causing it to collapse into a pile of lifeless stone.

The new distraction caused the rock creature holding Dustin to loosen his grasp, giving Dustin just the opportunity he needed to escape.

"Well thank whatever you are…provided you're on my side," Dustin shouted towards the direction the force had come from. He then drove an elbow hard into the chest of the creature that had been holding him, "Ow!"

Apparently direct physical contact was not the way to handle…whatever these creatures were.

The creature attempted to grasp Dustin again, grasping only air as Dustin vanished into the Earth again, before reaching his hands from the ground underneath the creature. Grabbing the hard, jagged legs, the Wind Ninja pulled the creature waist deep into the ground, leaving half of its body exposed. Afterward Dustin burst from the ground again, a bit more observant to his surroundings.

She had no idea what had possessed her to help the human, but the rock creatures she knew were intending harm. Instinctively she had withdrawn her bow and fired the energy arrows into the midst of the creatures, destroying one and providing enough distraction for the human to break free. He was strong she had noticed, not wholly aware of his surroundings, but strong regardless.

She continued to watch from a distance, readying another energy arrow, just in case, but the human seemed to be managing quite well on his own now that his senses were fully attuned. It was remarkable how he was able to fend off the four rock warriors, and she watched intently. He didn't seem to have the capabilities to destroy the creatures, but he definitely wasn't letting them gain the upper hand again.

A new feeling came over her. She lowered the bow, the energy arrow dispersing, with a quick movement her bow was converted into a sword of similar design to the bow. She raised the sword and 

leapt from her viewing spot. She couldn't explain what had overcome her, but at the same time she reveled in it.

Dustin had managed to evade his attackers once again, but it seemed that no matter how many times he accomplished landing a blow, it just caused him more damage than the creatures. Of course he swore that his last kick had knocked a chunk of rock of one of the creatures, whether or not that was true only the creature would know.

A shadow passed over Dustin, as he looked quickly overhead, "Oh great, more new friends."

The figure that had caused the shadow landed immediately in front of Dustin. It was human shaped, and female, but its entire body seemed to be made of metal. It was colored pink and chrome, though it…she looked like she needed a good shining. All he could see was her backside, apparently she had been modeled after a very attractive human, on the back of head there seemed to be sculpted black hair. She was wielding an interesting looking sword.

"Are you okay?" The metal woman turned her head towards the human, bright white eyes, despite being completely artificial seemed to glow with genuine concern.

"I'm good," was all that Dustin could reply before the woman charged into the fray of rock creatures.

The robo-woman or whatever she was moved with grace and precision. Each one of her strikes met the creatures knocking them back. After separating the group she drove the blade of the sword into one of the creatures, causing it to fall to the ground, and ultimately into a pile of rocks, much like the one that had been hit with blast had done earlier.

Realizing that their numbers had diminished my two, and that they were no longer facing a single opponent, but two, the rock creatures decided to cut their losses and vanished back into the foliage. Both Dustin and the metal girl stood silent and unmoving for a few moments, to ensure that the rock creatures had fled the area.

After both had decided that the area was clear, Dustin approached the woman, "Thanks for the hand."

The woman shrunk back as the human approached, she wasn't sure what the human was going to do to her. Images of being broken into pieces flooded her mind, but at the same time she could tell that he didn't mean her any harm.

"It's okay, I'm one of the good guys….besides you're the one with the sharp and deadly sword," Dustin lifted his hands in front of his face to show he meant no harm.

The machine woman lowered her sword, and then converted it back to the bow shape it had been originally. She placed the bow across her back; he seemed to genuinely mean no harm.

Dustin, breathed an internal sigh of relief that she wasn't about to pull the sword on him, and reached out his hand towards the woman, "I'm Dustin."

The woman looked at his hand unsure of what the gesture meant, instead she made eye contact with the human, "In a previous life I believe that I was known as Archerina."

"Well then Archerina, once again thanks for the help," Dustin moved his hand back to his sides, "also you wouldn't happen to know where this is, or where a guy can get a change of clothes would you?"

The machine girl, Archerina, scanned over the body of the human taking note of his seemingly well built body, "you look good in what you're wearing, why would you wish to change."

Dustin wasn't initially sure how to take the comment, and slightly blushed, "well it's kind of chilly out."

"There is warmth at my home, perhaps you would like to join me there, and as far as where this is, I myself am not 100 percent certain," Archerina began to walk towards the direction she had previously leapt from.

Not really having much other choice, Dustin followed the machine woman.

After a bit of a walk the two figures appeared in front of a small hut, the woman walked in and motioned for Dustin to follow her. Inside was very earthy, there were several pieces of furniture, all looked to be hand crafted and a small fire place, empty but there.

"So I take it you live here?" Dustin looked around the space.

"Yes, I don't need many of these things, but they do make me feel more real," Archerina placed several pieces of wood into the fire place.

"I dunno, you seem pretty real to me," Dustin noted.

"Thank you human, but I'm as artificial in this world as I was in your world," Archerina said, her voice heavy.

"So you're from Earth?" Dustin walked by the fire as the machine girl lit it ablaze.

"I've been there, my memory is vague but I believe I may have tried to harm your kind," Archerina motioned for the former Ranger to sit in a chair opposite her.

"Well whatever you were, I appreciate the help now," Dustin sat down. He wasn't sure whether or not he could completely trust the stranger across from him, but common sense said he didn't have much choice, plus he always tended to be overtly trustful of others at times.

Archerina would've smiled if she was able to, "perhaps you would like some food." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well I'm not sure our diets would mesh well," Dustin said, joking, yet at the same time completely serious.

"Of course not, I simply meant that I could find something edible in the woods. There is a stream nearby, and I'm fairly certain fish is safe for you," Archerina laughed as she spoke.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm a little on the full side right now. I actually wouldn't mind just resting," Dustin answered.

Archerina nodded that he was more than welcome to rest, though she did show hopes of conversing later. Dustin agreed, but as he sat by the fire he drifted off into sleep. Archerina did not attempt to wake him; she merely looked over the human, and once again confirmed that he looked just fine in the clothes he was wearing.

TBC

End note: Okay I originally intended to use Trent in this chapter, but then I considered that all the other eventual Rangers that show up are far too serious, so I needed someone a bit more light-hearted, so I chose Dustin instead. Then it dawned on me that two of the three Rangers that have re-appeared were Yellow Rangers, and one of the ones that will appear later will be a Yellow Ranger (you'll get a cookie if you guess which one).

End note 2: I've had several requests for Diabolica to show up, but truth is I know very little about the character (I missed that season of the show), that doesn't mean it won't happen, but I'd have to learn a bit more about the character. I've actually managed to possibly get my hands on the full season, and if that arrives I'll watch it, so you never know. Also there was mention of several others who some of you would like to see, a couple of them I've considered, so keep up the suggestions, I make no promises but it's wholly plausible, it may very well be some one that slipped my mind, but could ultimately fit in with the world I'm trying to develop.


	6. Back and Forth

Disclaimer: Go, go Power Rangers…

Note: I'll go ahead and say I hate this chapter; it's boring, kinda jumpy and genuinely not fun to write and/or read. Though this chapter is kinda necessary to help build on later chapters, sorry again. There is one new addition though, you get to see who the shadowy voice that spoke to the Dark One in an earlier chapter is.

Into The Darkness

"You're a member of the Silver Guardians?" Cole examined the bag closer.

"Well, I was, a long time ago that is," the young man who Cole had approached in the clearing answered as he examined the wound.

"I worked with Wes and Eric once upon a time," Cole responded.

"Small world, anyway I never introduced myself, I'm Jacob Allistor," the man never looked away from the wound as he reached into his bag retrieving a small box, "Betta, see if any of the others care for a bite of food."

"No problem doctor," the brown skinned woman nodded as she disappeared back into the tent.

The other humans who had followed Cole looked uncertainly at one another.

"Trust me, the food is perfectly edible by human standards, I've been in this world several years and it hasn't harmed me yet," Jacob assured the humans. Quickly switching topics, yet never turning his attention from the young girl's wound, Jacob spoke towards Cole again, "so it seems even in this world there are Power Rangers, amazing."

"So it seems…wait a minute you said you've been here several years, but the Guardians have only been around a couple years. How is that possible?" Cole wondered.

"No idea, I just live here now, I have no idea how it works…hmm there's not a lot I can do for the girl here, I've stopped the spread but I'd need to get her back to the village where I have better facilities," Jacob looked up from wound.

The young girl smiled and said thank you, despite the fact that she seemed to be forcing the sentiment.

"You're a tough one aren't you," Jacob looked at the girl, "here comes Betta, eat something you'll feel a lot better, trust me."

Betta emerged from the tent, carrying several small bags, of what was probably food, though it wasn't apparent what type. On the word of Jacob Allistor everyone tore into the bags, devouring the contents. No one seemed to have problems with the food, and in moments they all felt better.

"So you said you need to get to a village," Cole approached the Silver Guardian, "how far is it from here?"

"No too terribly far, Betta and I were just planning on spending a few days camping, but now that our food supply is dwindling, those plans are coming to an end. In fact if you and your friends wouldn't mind giving a hand we could leave quite soon and I assure you, you will all be welcomed in the village, and perhaps learn a thing or two about this world," Jacob stood up completely, dusting himself off, "or you can hang around in the wild and wait for the next attack."

There was a general consensus between the humans who were new to the world, and that consensus was that they would go back to the village. They wasted no time offering aid in collapsing the camp site, the possible notion of a civilization of sorts invigorated them.

Cole reached down to the wounded girl, once again offering to carry her. Within an hour the small party was off.

* * *

(Foils Village)

"Well that was educational," Hayley said as she and Trini exited the large building.

"Yeah, looks like I may have to save a world again," Trini joked, "but first I would love to get back into normal clothes and shower. Back in the day all I had to say was, 'Power Down,' and," Trini's body began to glow a deep red as she felt her newly gained strength drain. Moments later she stood in jeans and a t-shirt again, all that remained was the headband around her forehead, "you're kidding me."

Hayley just started laughing.

"Wow, I feel stupid," Trini smiled.

"Red was a good color on you," Hayley smiled at the former Yellow Ranger, "let's see if we can find the others."

Hayley and Trini walked side by side throughout the village looking for any signs of the others, and it didn't take too long before they found them. Sitting inside a building talking with an older man, the three others seemed to be enjoying a meal.

"That wasn't hard was it," Hayley waved for Trini to follow her, "let's go."

Inside the diner Hannah, Harris and Thomas sat alongside an older Foil, engaged in a conversation. Harris was the first to notice the two women walk in.

"Over here," Harris flagged them over, "pull up a chair, this food is awesome."

"I take it we figured out the food was safe," Hayley said as she grabbed two chairs for Trini and herself.

"According to our friend here it is," Thomas answered, "I see you figured out how to de-Ranger."

"Yeah," Trini answered, embarrassed to go into any more detail at the moment, "so how are we paying for this?"

The old man looked up, "I've got this bill covered my dear lady. I take it you are Trini and Hayley, your friends have told me a bit about you both."

"Hopefully nothing bad," Hayley responded.

"Of course not, we wouldn't do that," Hannah replied, she seemed more energetic than she had been in the longest time.

The old man waved over two more house specials, and presented the food to the two human women who had just joined them.

* * *

(Archerina's home)

Dustin remained sleeping by the fire, though he seemed to be tossing about quite a bit.

Archerina watched the human as he slept; trying to figure out what was going on in his mind that caused him to toss so much.

Dustin lurched up from his seat, breathing hard, "holy cow, that was a crazy dream," he was still half-asleep.

"Are you okay?" Archerina asked, concern apparent in her tone.

"Okay so the girl robot wasn't a dream, I guess I'd realized that," Dustin shook his head as he woke himself up more so than he'd been.

"What was it?" Archerina had had her fair share of disturbing dreams since she arrived in this world, and was wondering if the same thing had been happening to the human.

"It was crazy, there were these giant people, and they were talking about some weird stone or something, then they were talking about some kind of dark power," Dustin explained, "and then it was like a big metal ship buried in the woods, and there were more of the those weird rock creatures and something else."

"Ship?" Archerina looked towards the human, her head tilting in attention, "Was it black and green?"

"I think so…" Dustin eyed the robot, "are you a mind-reading robot?"

"Not to my knowledge," Archerina answered, "but then again I'm not even sure what my purpose was. The only reason I asked was that I know of a ship not far from here, buried deep in the Earth. I've seen the sentient beings on this planet there."

"Wait, there are other people here?" Dustin got excited, "where are they?"

"They live in a fortified city not far from here, I've never ventures too far there though for fear of what they may try to do to me," Archerina answered honestly.

"Awesome…or potentially awesome unless they're like evil creatures, then the awesomeness factor dies. Maybe my dream was like a vision, telling me to check out this place."

"I can lead you there tomorrow morning if you'd like," Archerina sounded enthused.

"I'd like," Dustin replied, "but I may need to find something more appropriate for exploration than my pajamas. Let's see if this still works." Standing up Dustin grabbed the waist of his pants, "if not this'll be really embarrassing," and with a fierce motion he cast aside his pajama pants and stood there dressed in the familiar black uniform of the Wind Academy, "good deal, Ninja magic still works."

"That was amazing Dustin," Archerina was impressed, "how was that possible?"

"Truthfully, I've never really known," Dustin laughed, "so I guess we'll sleep until morning then."

Archerina told Dustin he was welcome to sleep in the bed she had, and that she was just as comfortable on the chair. It wasn't as if she need it anyway, it was mostly there for appearance. Not one to argue over comfort, Dustin graciously accepted removing his boots and jacket then stretching out over the bed. In moments he was asleep, Archerina was not far behind him, going into a sleep mode as she sat in her chair.

* * *

(The Dark Ones Lair)

"Ready yourself Trakeena, I have an assignment for you," the Dark One spoke calmly.

"Anything for you milord, I exist to serve," Trakeena replied, bowing low to her master.

"Suck-up," Thrax whispered towards the insect woman.

Trakeena did not reply to Thrax with words, but instead with a sharp piercing glare.

"There is an ancient ship buried, and in that ship I believe there could be an adequate power source for my return to the surface world," the Dark One continued, "I trust that you can at least complete this mission without fail, take several of Thrax' Pawns with you."

"Yes master, I will not fail," Trakeena continued to bow as she backed away from her master.

Thrax followed the woman, as she lifted her head up and approached the portal that the Dark One had opened.

"I exist to serve," Thrax said sarcastically, "you truly are pathetic."

"If that's what it takes to remain alive, I'm willing to cozy up to the master," Trakeena hissed back.

"Whatever," Thrax scoffed, "underlings aid the bug-lady," Thrax issued the order to several of his pawns, as they arrived on the scene.

In the Dark One's chambers, the master settled.

""Do you think they can succeed milord?" A weaker voice issued from the shadows.

"Do I care?" The Dark One replied, "if they do, all the better for me, if not…well it will merely be another small obstacle that will ultimately be surmounted."

"Very well," the smaller voice replied, "also I have sent forth one of your loyal servants in an attempt to weed out these humans appearing."

"I knew there was a reason I took you under my wing," the Dark One answered, "Goldar my friend, you are quite the beast."

"Thank you master," the voice showed its true form. A winged ape creature stepped into the dim light, dressed in a black chest-plate and black gauntlets, he was no longer in flashing gold armor.

* * *

(Archerina's home)

Morning seemed to come quickly. Dustin awoke to the smell of food being cooked.

Archerina had woken before the human and gone into the forest to fetch something that would be suitable for the human's sustenance.

"That smells really good, I'm scared to ask what it is," Dustin said as he stretched his arms before fitting his feet into his boots.

"It's a type bird that is often found around here. I've seen the other life-forms on this planet capture it for food. There is fresh water on the table, as well as a type of fruit juice," Archerina said as she continued cooking the meat. "I have no need to eat, but I do believe that I do possess the proper culinary skills for at least edible food."

"How do I know this stuff won't poison me?" Dustin said as he sat at the table sniffing the fruit juice.

"The others I have witnessed seem to be very close to human physiology, and I'm about 95 sure it won't harm you," Archerina answered as she lay a plate before Dustin.

"Good enough argument for me, I'm famished," Dustin took a deep drink of the fruit juice, "this is…I don't know what it is, but it's really good." Looking towards the meat Dustin took a chance tearing off the meat from what was a leg, "tastes like chicken." After a few moments his body didn't seem to be rejecting the food, and it tasted really good, so he ate more, "for something without taste buds you cooked this awesomely. Slowly yet surely you are becoming possibly my favorite mechanical being ever."

"Thank you," Archerina said with a slight laugh, "I appreciate it. Whenever you are ready we can go."

"Sure thing," Dustin continued eating.


	7. Yellow to Black

Disclaimer: Not mine...ever or else there would be continuity again...

Note: First off, let's just say it's taken a long time for me to post anything. The reason is because I'm currently in Georgia doing summer missions work, so I haven't really had a lot of time to do much. Nor am I sure when I'll get another chance, but fortunately there are only three weeks left. So yeah, that's really all I have. Later

Into The Darkness

Yellow to Black: A History

"You there, who are you?" A deep voice shouted from nearby.

T. J. Johnson looked towards the voice, having absolutely no idea what was happening. A minute ago he had been on KO-35 at a wedding celebration. He had been talking with Cassie, well actually she had been talking to him, about how amazing Ashley looked in her wedding dress, and now he was waist deep in a mud hole with a strange and threatening voice asking who he was.

"I won't ask you again. Who are you?" The voice shouted again.

"My name is T. J. Johnson; I'm one of the Space Rangers from KO-35. I'm unarmed and mean no conflict," sure it sounded lame, but it stated everything up front and laid it out in the open. Of course the biggest reason was due to the new guidelines allotted by the United Space Confederation (USC).

"KO-35?" The voice responded, sounding unfamiliar with the term.

"I'm going to place my hands in the air and step forward," T. J. began walking forward, his hands in the air, palms out.

"Slowly," the voice responded.

T. J. started bogging his way through the mud in the least threatening manner possible. The voice soon had a body to go with it, the man was wearing leather armor and wielding a large lance, his head was covered by a full faced helmet.

"You're human?" The voice responded through the masked helmet.

"Last Time I checked I was," T. J. answered.

"Then you…" the guard collapsed to the ground in a lifeless mass.

"What the!?" T. J. went on the defensive.

"He's just knocked out, don't worry, but if you know what's best for you you'll start running," a female voice sounded from behind the fallen mass. Stepping forward it was obvious that she was a human, a woman actually. She wasn't tall, had dark tan skin and short, slicked back, black hair. She wore all black, and held a taser-like device, she crouched low to the ground and spoke quietly, "listen there will be more here soon, and you can either stay and face these things or you can follow me, a human."

"What's goin on here?" T. J. wasn't sure what to do.

"These things, they take humans and use them for sport, so personally I'm getting out of here, and if you wanna follow I'll be more than willing to fill you in on what I know. The choice is yours," the woman disappeared into the nearby covering.

T. J. stood at a loss for what to do. Approaching voices made him quickly weigh his decisions, on the one hand this strange human woman could be telling the truth yet at the same time she did just knock out an armored guard. The voices got closer, and the Blue Space Ranger decided that he looked to be the guilty party and decided to follow the woman…though he wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

Getting low to the ground T. J. went the direction the woman did, not even for sure which way she went. Taking his best guess he followed.

The voices found the body of the unconscious guard, and immediately they went on the offense.

Running headlong into the forest T. J. found himself in unfamiliar terrain. He continued along the route he believed the woman had followed. A hand reached out grasping his ankle, a sudden pull brought him down to the ground as he managed to swallow the equivalent of a pint of dirt.

"I figured you'd come, now stay quiet, stay low, and watch out for the lizard to your right," the woman whispered harshly towards the Space Ranger.

On impulse T. J. looked to his right, and choked at the sight of the massive, nearly invisible reptile beside him.

"Holy cow, where are we!?" T. J. was louder than he had intended.

The woman slapped her hand over his mouth, giving him the most warning look she could.

Naturally T. J. got the message, remaining silent and still.

The two of them remained in close proximity and in absolute silence for what seemed like eternity.

"So how far is it we're going?" Dustin asked the mechanical woman beside him.

"Not too terribly far, but I must warn you that often there are the local sentient life at the site. It would probably be in our best interest to stay hidden when we arrive there," Archerina told the Wind Ranger as they made there way over an increasingly steep hill.

The man and machine moved quickly over the terrain. Following trails that seemed almost invisible unless someone knew to watch for them. Very little conversation was made between the two as they traveled, not for lack of something to say, but due to the rapidity they used in their movements.

Apparently not too terribly far in machine woman language meant at least two hours walk. That was the primary thought in Dustin's head as they came to an abrupt stop on a small ridge overlooking what looked like a dried out lake. In the middle of the depression was a massive jumble of vines and various plant life.

"Whoa, talk about déjà vu," Dustin said as he looked over the rubble, "this looks exactly like the place I saw in my dreams…only slightly more decrepit, and viney."

"It seems the area is clear, so it should be safe for us to approach," Archerina began moving down the side of the ridge they were on.

"Wait up," Dustin began to follow quickly caching up to the mechanical woman.

Within moments they reached the structure in the middle, the colors on the ship seemed to have faded but Dustin was confident that this was the thing from his dream. As he approached the ship he felt warmth moving through his body, and without even knowing why he started to dig into the ground in front of him.

"What're you looking for?" Archerina watched perplexed at the human's actions.

"Truthfully I have no idea," Dustin responded as he continued to dig, "but I'll know it when I find…I think."

Archerina shook her head, "I think I'll go watch for anyone arriving."

"Good idea," Dustin said as he moved to a different section to dig.

Archerina moved off to a spot where she could observe who or what could be approaching the area, occasionally casting glance back to Dustin, trying to figure the human out. For the most part it seemed that there was really no sign of any sort of life for the longest. Eventually she decided it was safe and that she should go check up on the human, yet before she could arrive somewhere to her right she heard a screeching noise, followed by a ripping sound. In the sky a dark circle appeared and several bipedal figures seem to leap from the circle to the ground.

Archerina began to sprint back towards Dustin's area, "someone's coming, we have to go." She grabbed the human's arm and began to drag him behind her.

"Who's coming?" Dustin managed to ask, despite be dragged away by the woman.

"Not sure, but I don't think they're good," Archerina answered.

Not far away Trakeena moved to the head of the small band of rock pawns that had been sent with her. Waving for the creatures to follow she moved swiftly towards her objective. The rock pawns seemed to match the insect woman pace for pace as she moved like a woman on a mission, "This way you worthless chunks of gravel, our lord demands we find this source…whatever it may be."

The rock creatures didn't respond verbally, but just moved in the direction that were ordered.

It didn't take long for Trakeena and the pawns to reach the site. Immediately she ordered the rock creatures to start tearing through the ship until they found the great source of power that was supposedly there.

"Anything yet?" Trakeena asked as she watched the creatures rip open sides tear into wires, looking aimlessly for something that could very well not be there.

The whole time Dustin and Archerina remained low to the ground, almost completely unmoving. They watched intently as the creatures tore apart the ancient mound of metals and plastics.

One of the rock creatures eventually showed some excitement, letting out an incoherent noise and moving quickly towards the insect woman.

"What is this?" Trakeena looked at what the creature held; it was a shiny, black stone, no larger than a quarter. "This is…this is complete junk." Trakeena cast the stone to her side, and raised her voice, "we did not come here for rock collecting, we are here the power source, now get back to work!"

Dustin watched as the stone seemed to be flung away, landing no more than a foot away, "That's it, I know it is."

Archerina looked at the human like he was insane; it was only a rock and a not very impressive one at that. She tried to tell him to remain quiet, but Dustin didn't seem to want to listen.

"Trust me, I know it. I don't know how I know it, but I do. Don't worry though, I am a highly trained Ninja, they'll never even notice me." Dustin moved from his position, stealthily as he could manage.

Just as he reached the stone though, he managed to trip over a large vine, that he swore hadn't been there a moment ago. Falling forward he let out a light yelp, that he'd hoped no one heard.

Needless to say, he wasn't that lucky.

"Some kind of ninja," Archerina said to herself as she came from her place and moved towards Dustin.

Trakeena was the first to hear the yelp from the human, "A human! Get him!" She ordered the rock creatures, who immediately left the crashed ship and began to circle both Dustin and Archerina.

"So I take it they heard me?" Dustin asked the machine woman beside him.

"It seems that way," Archerina replied as she converted her bow into a sword, "so let's get ready."

The rock creatures moved towards the human and machine swiftly. In moments Archerina had met a stone blade with her own. Dustin pulled his disappearing act into the dirt; in an attempt to escape what he surmised would be a very painful attack.

His plan worked…for the most part, but he was unfocused and had no clue exactly where he would come up at. Bursting forth from the ground he came up somewhere he really didn't need to be. Only inches behind was the insect woman, and after he initial surprise she has raised her staff, casting it down on the human.

"Oh crap…" was Dustin's reply as the, large, heavy end of a staff came falling towards him.

Trakeena smiled at the ease of the attack, readying for a victory. She would be the first to finish off one of the humans; surely her master would be pleased.

The force of the blow never came.

Both Trakeena and Dustin looked shocked at what was happening. Somehow the human was blocking the blow, but not with his body, but a glowing aura from his hand.

"The stone!?" Trakeena reached for it.

"I think not," Dustin smiled; he could feel what was happening. He could feel the surge of strength that ran through his body. "This'll be fun."

Trakeena stood at a loss for words. This human boy in front of her was encompassed in a black glow. A bright light burst forth from the stone in his hand as it vanished into what seemed like nothingness.

Waldo, "Dustin," Brooks was no longer just a human/ninja. His body was covered in a black material, his arms were grey and the belt across his waist and over his shoulder were a similar gray. The elbow length gloves on his hands matched the black uniform that covered him. Across his back a 3 foot staff was sheathed, and over his forehead the black stone he had lifted from the ground was mounted in a head band over his brow. The stone began to glow as his head became engulfed in a black helmet. He was once again a Power Ranger…albeit now a black one.

"No…" Trakeena answered.

"Oh yeah," Dustin replied as he leapt away from the dumb-founded insect woman. He withdrew the staff on his back, "so…how does this work," without even having to do anything the staff extended an extra couple of feet. "Well…that's cool."

"A Power Ranger!? How!?" Trakeena was not happy with what she was witnessing.

"I have no idea, but I'm not complaining…though I'm not sure if black is my color," Dustin leapt towards Trakeena, elongated staff in hand.

Trakeena readied her own staff, in preparation of the blow. The two staffs met with a ferocious clash, as neither opponent wanted to give way to the other.

Archerina continued to fend down the rock creatures that were attacking her, having eliminated two so far.

Trakeena started to give way to the Ranger's attack, being not prepared for someone that strong at the time. Also noticing the dwindling numbers she decided it was best to call off the attack. She managed to get distance between herself and the new Black Ranger. She summoned a portal in the air and stepped through it, sealing it before the rock pawns could follow. Though there were only four pawns now, Archerina and Dustin easily handled them. Within minutes all was quiet.

Archerina dusted herself off as she walked towards Dustin, who was still looking at himself the best he could. Reaching up he removed the helmet from his head, it vanished from his hands and the stone on his head band reappeared.

"This is totally awesome," Dustin said excitedly.

"Amazing," Archerina said as she looked over the human, "it's a good color on you."

"Thanks," Dustin answered.

"So you're saying that Tommy has a brother?" Trini asked as she walked with Hayley.

One of the village Elders had offered them a place to stay for the time being after discovering that Trini was in fact one of the Great Warriors. The others had chosen to remain in the room and rest. Hayley and Trini decided to walk around the village for a little longer though.

"Yeah, how did you not know that?" Hayley looked surprised.

"Well after leaving for the Peace Conference we had little contact with the guys. I guess we just kinda drifted apart, I know Kimberly broke up with Tommy at one point, and I know that Jason and Tommy stayed in contact, eventually Jason became a Ranger again. Apart from that, I don't really know what happened," Trini confessed, a slight disappointment in her voice. "I guess after high school though, people drift apart."

Hayley didn't know how to reply at first, but just gently bumped into Trini, in a playful manner, hoping to elicit a smile.

"Hey now, don't make me go super-hero on you," Trini shoved back lightly.

"Oh come on, that would be Morphenomenal," Hayley joked back.

"Wow, I haven't heard that word in a very long time," Trini laughed, "so anyway what happened with the others, I mean you're probably more in the loop than I am?"

"Lessee, after his stint as the Black Ranger Tommy decided to remain at the high school, eventually Katherine…do you know Katherine?" Hayley interrupted her own question.

"I've heard of her…that's about it," Trini answered.

"Oh…okay. Well somehow she managed to find her way to Reefside and she and Tommy rekindled their romance. I didn't see this personally, but Adam got a chance to return as the Black Power Ranger, as well as one of our Dino Rangers, named Kira. Of course there've been about 15 or so other Ranger teams, I mostly just kept up with a few things here and there. I never really got involved with any of the groups, though I did keep in contact with the Ninja Storm team every now and again." Hayley explained, "of course if and when we get back to Earth I'm sure Tommy would gladly fill you in on everything."

"Hopefully," though Trini was pretty convinced that it would be a long time until they saw Earth again.

T. J. and the woman in black remained silent and still for a short period longer. Finally the coast seemed clear and the woman motioned to stand.

"Okay, now that's over, how bout you tell me what's going on?" T. J. looked to the woman.

"Not yet, a little further ahead there is shelter. We'll be safer there," the woman began to move again, waving for the Space Ranger to follow.

The terrain remained hilly, and everywhere they stepped there seemed to be mud, but eventually they arrived at a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large stump.

"This way," the woman moved towards the stump, lifting the top up and sliding into what seemed to be an opening in the stump.

T. J. did the same, though he wasn't sure it was the best idea. For all he knew he was falling right into a trap.

The opening in the tunnel led to a small open spot, underneath the ground. There was a small pit that looked to be used for a fire and a couple of blankets spread across the ground.

"Welcome to the Knothole," the woman said as she motioned towards a blanket, "please sit."

T. J. wasn't sure what was going on, but decided to do as requested, "So what's the deal?"

"It's simple really. Recently there have been a growing number of humans arriving in this world, and the locals of the planet are none too happy. They think it's an invasion, so every time a human appears they try to eliminate them in one form or another. It seems the execution of a human draws in the crowds, so they have been sponsoring coliseum matches, most of which end with a human's death," the woman explained as she sat across from the man.

"Then who are you?" T. J. asked.

"Me? Well I was an escapee, they've been searching for me for weeks, but no luck yet," the woman reached out her hand, "The name is Elsa."

TBC


	8. Pieces Begin to Move

Disclaimer: Not mine, or else I would totally bring the Machine Empire back into the upcoming Power Rangers RPM series; I mean the Sentai villains would totally look fit the mold.

Note: Once again a really long time since updating. Sorry, what with school and work and God knows what else I haven't really gotten a chance to let the creative juices flow. Anyway in case you can't tell, after reading this, characters are starting to align, things will begin to connect, and…well that's all I have to say bout that.

Into The Darkness

"So what exactly lives here?" Cole examined the settings around him. It was a small fortress like town. The population seemed minimal and the streets…more accurately the paths didn't seem to busy.

"The Foils of course, this is one of their smaller villages. It's an outskirt settlement. Part of one of the much larger towns a couple miles up the valley, Betta and me work as the medic on demand here." Jacob replied, "There are several outposts like this one spread throughout the valley. With the growing number of incidents involving…let's just say less than friendly species…the outposts have been fairly active."

"Doctor, shall I take the child into the medical bay?" Betta asked as they approached a small, clay-like structure.

"That would be fine, clean the wound properly and prep my equipment I'll be in momentarily," Jacob answered the dark-skinned Foil, "and you, Cole, and your companions here are welcome to walk around the village, you may get a couple of odd stares, merely because the people here are not used to seeing such a large number of humans, but they are all friendly for the most part."

"What about her?" Cole nodded towards the clay building Betta had taken the young girl into.

"Don't worry, I've seen this many times, but you are more than welcome to hang outside the facility if you so choose," Jacob answered the White Ranger.

The other humans who had traveled with Cole stood around looking to him for what they should do. Cole hated having the responsibility, he had set out to get the others somewhere safe, and it seemed that they were safe here…for the time. He simply told them to walk around, but stay close to one another, just in case. He chose to remain near the medical bay for the time being.

Jacob Allistor entered into the small building, joining Betta and the little girl.

Finding a ladder aside the building Cole climbed to the roof to get a better view of the surrounding area, and to get a feel for the land itself. Though the roof didn't allow a great view, Cole felt as if he was hearing the sky speak to him. Closing his eyes, he opened his ears. He could hear the sounds carried on the winds; cries of unfamiliar animals, voices flowing from the mouths of the people…the Foils in the village. The whole of the planet seemed to be talking…but the voices were disconnected…the planet spoke with multiple voices…not seemed to mesh with the others.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Cole asked no one in particular.

The multitude of voices came back at him, some sorrowful, some in pain, some strong and commanding. One sound broke over all the others though. A loud cry…he heard it in particular…a voice that sounded in turmoil. Cole collapsed to the ground as the sharp cry shook him to the very core. His newfound Rangers powers could not quiet the anguish, immediately the helmet formed from his head band again, encasing his head completely. Only then could he decipher what the cry meant.

"Not again…no…please…no…" the voice he heard, was broken and distorted, but at the moment it was decipherable.

"Who are you? Where are you? What can I do?" Cole once again spoke to no one. He felt himself fall into a trance. He saw images flying before his eyes again. A woman with long, ragged brown hair, but something vaguely familiar about her, she was human he was certain of that, but he felt as if he should no her. The images, at first distorted, began to clarify. There were people bound together in tight rooms, there was blood and grime coating the faces and bodies of the people, there were weapons of all shape and sizes, creatures of unrecognizable origins, brutality, violence and pain.

Cole lost all track of time while in his trance, it could've been 5 minutes, or it could've been 5 hours, but he was brought back to reality by a firm pressure pressing against him, and a voice asking if he was okay.

It was the young girl; she had been brought up top by Jacob per her request to check on Cole. Her pale, thin figure contrasted greatly against the darkening sky, the light that shone on her gave her an almost ethereal appearance, "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm good. How about you?" Cole tried to regain focus.

"My leg hurts, but the poison is gone. Dr. Allistor told me that it would be better for me to relax here for the time being," the girl responded.

"Yeah, we'll stay here for a little while," Cole answered, trying to sound concerned but the fact was the images were telling him something, and he was actually trying to figure out what as opposed to listening to the little girl, whose name he didn't even know.

"No we won't…you…you have to go," the girl replied.

"What?" Cole was curious to what she had meant.

"You got us here; Jacob said we were welcome as long as we wanted. The others agreed that it was a good idea…but there's something calling you elsewhere isn't it. I mean you're a Power Ranger…that means there is something out there that needs to be faced," the young girl sounded almost sad at the sense she made.

The helmet around Cole's head retracted, as the headband reappeared, he smiled kindly, and knew that she was telling the truth. He didn't know how she knew, but she did.

* * *

(Outside Trini's village)

"It seems you have found a way to return to your regular appearance," a familiar voice approached Trini and Hayley as they stood outside of the village.

"Necrolai, we were wondering where you went off to," Hayley replied.

"As I said before, I'm not welcome into the Foils Village," Necrolai smiled coyly as she came into full view of the two other women, "where is the rest of the crowd?"

"Inside…probably asleep," Trini answered, "which is something we should do ourselves."

"Ah yes, you humans and your nocturnal sleeps. Everyone knows that the best hunting though takes place at night," Necrolai joked as she glared at Trini and Hayley.

"Hey, Power Ranger here," Hayley motioned towards Trini.

"Merely a joke child, but the real reason I'm here is to let you know what I've heard from the whispers in the dark," Necrolai's voice became more serious, "it seems that several other humans have been appearing throughout the land…humans that seem to share some commonalities with our Trini here.

"You mean like more Rangers?" Trini sounded surprised, "but who…where?"

"That I couldn't tell you, I just hear bits and pieces from the dwellers, I'm not particularly welcomed by the evil forces either," the Vampire's voice changed again.

"Are you welcome anywhere?" Hayley asked, trying not to sound rude.

"The night welcomes me," Necrolai answered, "but you ladies should probably get some sleep…I have a feeling things are going to get bumpy. Sleep well." With the final comment Necrolai took to the sky and vanished.

"Is it just me…or is she creepy?" Trini asked Hayley.

"She certainly not un-creepy," Hayley replied before motioning for the new Crimson Ranger to follow her.

* * *

(The Knothole)

"So this is your hide-out?" T. J. looked around surroundings they were in.

"Yeah, one of many," Elsa answered, "can't stay around in one place too long, like I said I'm a wanted woman."

"I kinda got that," T. J. replied, even more uncertain of the choice he made to follow this woman here. The more he thought about it, the more convenient it all seemed, something was off, but he wasn't sure what, "so how do we get back from…wherever this place is?"

"No clue," Elsa replied bluntly.

"So you're saying...we're pretty much stuck. If I can just find a place to contact the United Space Confederation, I can get help," T. J. tried to explain.

"No one knows about the USC on this planet, there's no way to contact anyone outside of the planet itself," Elsa started to build a fire.

So she did know of the USC, so that told T. J. that she was at least familiar with some basics of interstellar law. It didn't mean that he was more grounds to trust her, even the criminals in space knew of the USC.

"Anyway, I told you who I am, isn't it about time you told me yours," Elsa looked at the Blue Space Ranger.

"T. J.," he left the answer there, not wanting to give out too much information.

"Well T. J., I'm assuming you have some other title, since you seem to have a hotline to the USC, but that'll come in due time, I'm sure," Elsa returned to her fire.

T. J. chose to just watch the dark-haired woman in front of him, not saying anything else. Eventually the silence won out, there were a ton of questions T. J. had to ask, but those were for later…provided there would be a later. Elsa curled up into one of the blankets, and seemed to fall asleep rapidly. T. J. chose to remain awake for a little longer, but eventually he couldn't fight of the sleep, and soon he found himself drifting into a sleep, however light it would be.

The night either flew by, or was moving excessively slow, there was no way of telling in the deep underground of the, "Knothole." The sound of scraping against the walls is what woke T. J. It was a faint sound, but a sound none-the-less. Next there came a scream, it was Elsa…something had her…but why hadn't whatever had her approached him, was all T. J. thought.

"Run T. J., get out of here…don't let them get y…" Elsa's voice was muffled.

"Hold on!" T. J. responded. Thrusting out his arms T. J. shouted, "Let's Rocket," and entered in the morphing sequence he had used countless times. Expecting the sudden power boost that usually came with morphing he was shocked when nothing happened. "What the..?"

He didn't have time to try and figure anything out, whatever it was that had Elsa was now heading towards T. J. He had to act on the oncoming attackers, and he acted swiftly. It was a much easier skirmish that he had imagined; he had been prepared to fight off strong, fierce soldiers, not uncoordinated slow fighters. How had Elsa not managed to fend them off…maybe they just caught her off guard.

Elsa seemed to pick-up on the weakness of the attackers as well, immediately she broke free of her captives and planted them firmly on the ground. Reaching for one of the fallen creature's waist she withdrew a bladed weapon of sort and readied to thrust it into the chest of the fallen.

T. J. managed to notice the prepared attack and swiftly ran over towards Elsa, catching her hand mid-air, "Watch it, he's out…we should probably go before they get back up…or others show up."

"But…" Elsa replied.

"But nothing…let's go…" the Space Ranger grabbed Elsa's wrist and pulled her behind him, as he ran off into…well he really didn't know where he was dragging her to.

"Slow down," Elsa pulled against T. J., "you don't even know where you're going."

"Well they're there, and we don't want to be, that's all I know," T. J. replied, not slowing down at all.

"Just give me a second to get our bearings," Elsa stopped in her tracks, "I think there's a way out somewhere…down….this…way." Elsa motioned for T. J. to follow her.

Not really having much other choice T. J. followed Elsa into the darkness. The trip was short before she stopped again.

Pressing against the wall, an opening appeared. Elsa stepped out into the cool night air, the Space Ranger behind her.

"Where are we?" T. J. looked around the area. The night was black, but stars lit the sky. Apparently the sleep had been a short one.

"Near the coliseum…" Elsa replied coolly.

"Oh…," T. J. answered.

In the distance a high pitched shriek sounded, like that of a very large monkey…

* * *

(The Dark One's Domain)

"My lord it seems as if Trakeena has failed to bring you the power you sought," Thrax spoke to the Dark One, "in fact she let yet another Ranger awaken…"

"I am aware of the goings on General," the Dark One replied.

"I assure you that I will not fail as the insect woman did. In fact I have something quite special for the humans. Provided your Advisor's troop keeps their part," Thrax's voice hissed almost when he spoke to the shadows beside his master.

The black clad Goldar stepped forward, narrowing his eyes on the son of both his former masters, "No your place Thrax," he growled towards the son of Rita and Zedd. "My servant will not fail."

"Yes sir," Thrax sarcastically replied, "then, my Titan shall be ready." A wicked smile crossed the face of the general.

"These warriors…Rangers…whatever they are could be a threat to my plans," the Dark One paid no mind to the bickering soldiers beneath him.

Goldar shifted his focus from Thrax towards the Dark One, "lord, Rangers have always been a thorn in the side of evil, but they are not invulnerable, they can be defeated."

* * *

(Outside Archerina's home)

"This is awesome, I mean a Ranger again, Tori will totally freak when she finds out she's not the only one whose powers were reactivated," Dustin was still marveling at his new found powers.

"It is amazing Dustin," Archerina replied, "but why did this happen?"

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining," the former Yellow, now Black Ranger answered back to the machine woman.

"So…umm…power down?" Dustin said questioningly. Immediately Dustin reverted back to his original black, Ninja Academy garb except with a head band around his forehead, "okay…umm…Ninja Storm, Ranger form?" Dustin tried his old morphing technique, nothing happened, "okay…how bout Shazam? No? Dino Thunder…something or another? No? What was some other calls…how bout," Dustin thrust his hands forwards, focused on what he was wanting to do, "I got it," he smiled, this is one from when I was a kid, "It's Morphin Time!" His head shot upward as the gem on his head began to glow and his body was engulfed in the black light as he found the increased strength returning, and he was in his Ranger form again, minus helmet.

"Impressive, looks like you figured it out," Archerina's voice sounded as if she would be smiling if that was possible, "what about the Zords?" Images flooded back into the former Princess' head, large creatures, massive mechanical battles, explosions, images that she vaguely remembered from her former life. "Zords?" How did she know that term?

"Seriously," Dustin laughed, "that would be awesome."

Archerina came from her thoughts back to reality, "so what do you plan to do now?"

"Good question," Dustin got serious again, "I should probably try to find a way home. Maybe we should go and find one of the villages, someone there may be able to help…maybe?" Dustin wasn't too sure of his plan; that really was never his strong suit.

"We? Dustin, I can't go there, what if they…"Archerina began; her fears of being destroyed and studied came to fruition.

"Come on, you're the only friend…well I guess we're friends…that I have here, you know you're way around, and you're an awesome cook…once again despite having no need to eat, or taste buds for that matter. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," the new Black Ranger smiled comfortingly at the machine woman.

Archerina believed his words, despite her fears she knew that the human would do all in his power to keep her safe. She nodded in confirmation, "well we should probably get ready. There is a village a couple of day's walk from here."

"Okay then, well let's get a little rest and we'll head out tomorrow," Dustin suggested, "Power down," he reverted once again to his Ninja Academy garb.

Both the former Machine Princess and the former Yellow Wind Ranger returned to Archerina's home, after a brief meal of leftovers, Dustin took up inside the bed again and the machine moved into her own sleep cycle by the fire place.

Unbeknownst to either, two pair of eyes circled the home, scanning and watching their surroundings. Tonight there would be no trespassers.

TBC


	9. Visions, Captivity, and a Dragon Reborn

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me...period.

Note: So those who guessed which Yellow Ranger would be the next to appear, well that time is here. Anyway…enjoy as the story deepens…

Into The Darkness

"Whoa, what was that!?" T. J. scanned the distance in front of him.

"You don't honestly expect the wild to be animal free do you?" Elsa snidely replied.

"No I expect that much, but whatever that was…well that was huge, at least huge sounding," T. J. responded to the black-haired woman.

"Then we should probably avoid it," was Elsa's reply.

Either she was trying to be funny, or she was just being blunt…the Space Ranger wasn't sure. So he did what any sensible male would do, he merely smiled and nodded.

Elsa waved for him to follow her as she headed directly into the wooded area that the really large sounding animal had shrieked from. The two moved swiftly and quietly, to the best of their abilities. The path, or lack of path, they ere more or less following seemed to move deeper and deeper into the thick foliage.

"Are you sure we're not being followed? I keep hearing something," T. J. whispered in Elsa's direction.

"Probably, that's why we need to keep moving, we shouldn't have too much further to go.

By, 'too much further,' she meant an indefinite time. The night seemed to fade into dawn rapidly. The bleak sun of this planet hardly seemed to drastically change the appearance of things. Elsa moved in silence, T. J. moved right behind her…ultimately ending in a clearing.

"Yes, this is the place," Elsa whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"Not the liveliest place on Earth…or wherever this is…is it?" T. J. looked around the clearing.

"Not for much longer anyway…" Elsa smiled as she spoke.

"What's that supposed to me…" T. J. started.

"Now!!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs.

A dark hole seemed to open in the mid-air. A huge, lumbering creature appeared from the hole, crashing violently to the ground. It was easily 10 feet tall, its hide was thick and jagged, its face, elongated with two prominent, downwards canine teeth. It was like nothing T. J. had ever seen…and he'd seen a lot…the creature seemed to have no eyes, yet it seemed to be able to see, or sense its surroundings. It focused immediately on T. J., and wasted no time in heading for him, slamming its fists strongly and fiercely into the ground, flailing rock and debris into the air. T. J. barely was able to dodge the attack.

"You tricked me," T. J. realized that Elsa had led him directly into a trap.

Elsa smiled and laughed as the massive creature attempted to attack the Space Ranger again, "You think? General Goldar will be pleased," she laughed wickedly as her appearance began to change.

"This is not good," T. J. dodged another attack, but knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge many more, the creatures was slow, but eventually if it didn't score a hit the flying debris would.

The attacks continued, and the creature seemed to not tire. T. J. on the other hand wasn't as lucky, without his powers working he was tiring much faster, and in an unlucky moment he found himself tripping over something, then being blasted upside the head with a flying rock. He was on his back, and could barely move, and in his last moments he saw one of the creature's massive fists flying right towards him.

The blow never came…

A strong shrieking noise echoed throughout the surrounding forests as a large, bipedal creature leapt in front of the falling fist. The creature was only about seven and half feet in height, but its musculature was very apparent. It had long arms, and a long tail…its legs seemed to be shorter, but equally powerful. The appearance of the creature, even apart from its size, was shocking. It looked like a type of massive ape, but it seemed only partially organic, and partially mechanical. It was an amalgamation of technology and biology. The creature had a gray coloration to it, and moved with large amounts of speed and agility.

"What in the world?!" Elsa screamed as her well-planned trap was falling to pieces in front of her.

T. J. was equally confused as he watched the massive ape creature fighting against his monster attacker. He wasn't sure what was going on, but needless to say he wasn't complaining. The two titans continued to battle, more of the land was destroyed, but neither seemed to be giving in to the other. The ape, despite its size disadvantage seemed to be making the most progress; it was as if the larger creature couldn't get his hands onto the ape.

In the confusion, Elsa thought it best to disappear before she got caught up in the aftermath of the battle. She leapt in to the dark portal in the sky, vanishing into its blackness. The portal sealed itself, and vanished.

T. J. remained watching the two monsters fighting, though from a safer locale. Yet some reason he was unable to turn away from the events. Finally after several more minutes things changed. The ape managed to get onto the larger creature's shoulders, wrapping his legs around the neck and his tail around the broadness of the creature's shoulders (it was as if the tail had grown longer) the ape raised both it massive arms into the air, howled loudly and crashed both fists into the creature's head.

The creature let out an agonizing cry, as the ape repeated the attack. Once again the creature cried out, this time falling to its knees. Again the blow came, the creature fell forward, face first to the ground. The ape broke free its lock on the larger being and retreated backwards. The larger creature lay still on the ground…occasionally twitching, but for the most part unmoving.

T. J. stood silently watching, expecting the ape to return to the forest. Instead the ape came towards the Ranger, but T. J. was not afraid, in fact he felt calm as the ape approached. Stopping in front of the human, the two locked eyes.

"Thank you," T. J. spoke, feeling a type of connection with the ape.

The ape grunted a reply; it then seemed to nod its head in response to the appreciative comment. In a sudden change of attitude it raised back his head, howling loudly and pounding its chest. The breath of the creature covered T. J., but he was not afraid.

Quite the opposite, he felt stronger. Closing his eyes T. J. saw a massive battle, two opposing sides in conflict, and then he saw five figures standing amidst the chaos. When he opened his eyes he felt different. Then he saw why. He stood before the ape not in the muddy and tattered clothing he had been in, but in clean, grey uniform with black sleeves, and an odd marking on the front of the uniform. At his sides were two daggers, one longer than the other, and about his head was a headband, adorned with a grey stone.

The ape turned his back to the newly awoken Grey Ranger and walked away slowly. Though T. J. somehow knew that if the need ever came the ape wouldn't be far away.

* * *

(A dark cement cell in an unknown location)

Maya was afraid, no she was terrified. Each day was the same thing…uncertainty whether you would be chosen or not. Those that were had a 50 chance of surviving, and those that survived were usually scarred for life. Her mind was the first to go, though sometimes she recalled past events of humanity, but they were soon replaced by the reality that she could very well die in the next match.

The only choice she had was to revert to her more feral roots, to the ferocity she once possessed before her home had been saved. Her home…sometimes she remembered it, but it had been a so long ago that it was merely a vague memory. After her mind had left her body took the beating.

She had been beaten badly, scars covered her body. Many places were still roughly stitched up, barely even having time to heal. The entire left side of her face bore a four pronged claw mark, she had been lucky it hadn't blinded her.

The guards walked the halls, tapping on random doors. It was ultimately a mind game; the denizens of the cell never knew whether or not they were the next being called. Sure there were some who lived for the fight, reveled in its pure savagery, but more often than not they were just people who were forced into the situation. Many just hoping to survive the eventual battle they would face, but most rarely lasted more than a couple of battles. Maya had been one of the luckiest ones; she had survived countless fights, all the worse for the wear.

The guard approached her door. He knocked three times, and then slid a plate of some type of food substance through a small opening in the door.

"Eat up wild woman, you're up next," the guards harsh voice hissed through the opening.

Maya devoured the substance. She knew that she would need the energy to survive. After eating she began to prep herself, praying in her own method that she could survive.

It wasn't long before the guard returned to open the cell door. Oftentimes they had to forcefully take the participant into the arena, but Maya didn't fight it...she would face her opponents head on, and if she died, she would die fighting.

The walk was terrifying to say the least, but one couldn't let that affect them, or else they were dead walking. The arena itself was massive, and cluttered with fallen armor, weapons and sometimes bodies, it was a familiar sight to Maya, though she strongly wished otherwise. She looked into the bloodthirsty crowd and knew what was next.

On the opposite side of the arena her opponent approached. He was over six feet tall, clad in red and gold armor. His blue skin contrasting with his yellow hair, his face was stern, he was ready to fight. He withdrew his jagged sword and approached the female opponent. Maya's opponent then stopped, a smile across his face, "Well, well it seems the fates destined us to meet again."

Maya didn't respond she just narrowed her eyes at the figure before her.

"But it seems you don't remember me, you don't even know who you are do wild woman," he taunted her, "but I remember you, Yellow Ranger. Maybe the name Furio will ring a bell. No? Ah well, I'm still going to enjoy this."

The opponent, who called himself Furio, raised his sword to strike as he ran towards the wild woman.

Somewhere in her mind the name Furio rang a bell, but she just wasn't sure why. It didn't matter though, the fight had begun.

Furio's sword came towards Maya, but she managed to evade the attack as the sword crashed into the ground. Maya searched frantically for her own weapon, it didn't take long though. In one of the piles of discarded items she found a gold-hilted sword with a white blade. Something was vaguely familiar about the sword; images came to her mind, flashes of partial memories. The sword wasn't the same, but it was close.

Furio's sword met with Maya's sword in a strong clash. Both fighters refused to give way to the other. The crowd was taking in the battle for all it was worth, reveling in the ferocity of it all. Furio managed to knock the woman to her back, causing her to release her sword. He raised his own again, thrusting it forward, burying it in the side of the former Ranger. Maya let out a surprised scream, as she coughed up a small amount of blood, but she wasn't done yet. The pain fueled her, she forgot about her own humanity and the instinct to survive kicked in. Managing a hard kick into the midsection of her opponent, in his surprise he released his own sword.

Standing up, clutching her side she made her way towards Furio, who had managed to get back to his feet. Her eyes focused on her rival as she steadily moved for the attack. She head-butted the blue-skinned creature, and leapt onto him, the pain in her side seemed to subside as a new ferocity awoke. In her fury she forgot all about what humanity she possessed, and reached for Furio's fallen sword.

Furio looked shocked as the woman raised the sword, "you don't have it in you. Heroes never do."

"I…am…not…a…hero," Maya spoke; it was the first time she had spoken in a long time, the words sounded foreign to her.

"Then wh…" Furio couldn't finish his sentence, he saw the tip of his own sword coming between his eyes, but he never felt the pain as the blade impaled his skull. He died instantly, a look of shock still frozen on his face.

The crowd cheered at the violence. Maya couldn't hear their words; she collapsed to the ground as one of the guards came back to her, lifted her motionless body and carried her back to her cell. She wasn't dead, so they'd fix her up to the best of their ability, she'd be ready for another fight soon.

* * *

(The Domain of the Dark One)

"So you're little protégé failed didn't she Goldie?" Trakeena approached the black armored warrior.

"She did her part," Goldar responded, "it was Thrax's Titan that failed."

"Because I knew about your cousin out there," Thrax defended himself.

"All of you have failed to prevent these Rangers from forming," the Dark One's voice spoke.

"Yes lord," Goldar kneeled before his master, "it will not happen again."

"I've heard that before," Trakeena whispered to Thrax, "yet somehow it always happens again."

"Haha, good call insect, but don't let the monkey hear you. He may tattle," Thrax replied.

"You two show respect to out master," Goldar hissed towards the other two generals.

"Of course," both Trakeena and Thrax kneeled.

"See to it that no more of these Rangers appear," the Dark One continued, "they will not prevent my reawakening in the world again."

"It shall be master," Goldar rose from his kneeling, "you two come with me, we have plans to make."

Thrax was busy making mocking faces behind Goldar's back as he and Trakeena followed the armored warrior. Trakeena tried to keep her laughs minimal.

* * *

(Foil's City, Trini's village)

"So what exactly is this place?" Hayley asked the older Foil who had introduced the others to the food of this world.

"It's our world," he replied.

"Yeah, but what is it? Why are there creatures here from Ranger's past?" Hayley continued.

"I wish I could tell you, but in all honesty I have no idea," the old man replied.

Hayley laughed at the old man's response, "well anyway you have been a lot of help the past days, and I feel awful, I don't even know your name."

"You can call me Deus," he answered.

"Well Deus, it's been a pleasure. Anyway, I think its time for me to meet back up with Trini, I'm sure I'll see you again," Hayley excused herself from the table the two were sitting at, and exited the building.

Outside a commotion was being caused, the armed Foils surrounding someone, or something. Hayley noticed the goings on as she exited the building, swiftly approaching the crowd.

"We told you, you're not welcome here," one of the guards spoke.

"Trust me, I would love to not be here, but I must speak with Trini. It's rather important, so if you could oblige me that honor I will be out of your hair as soon as possible," a female voice spoke.

"Is that Necrolai?" Hayley fought her way forward, "here let me through."

The guards did as Hayley requested, the elders had told them to work with Trini and Hayley's requests, provided it did not mess with the order of the city.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Necrolai dusted herself off and walked forward, straightening the pouch she had been wearing on her waist.

"What's up?" Hayley asked the approaching Vampire.

"Have you seen Trini?" Necrolai asked the red-haired woman.

"Someone looking for me?" Trini appeared from the crowd, in her non-Ranger apparel.

"Actually yes, I found something that you may find of interest," Necrolai spoke to the Ranger.

"Really?" Trini responded.

"I'm not really sure what it is, but somehow I thought you may recognize this," Necrolai withdrew a wrapped parcel from somewhere on her pouch.

Trini took the parcel and began to unwrap it, Hayley came close to see what it was. When the parcel was completely unwrapped both women's eyes grew large.

"Is that?" Hayley began.

"The Dragon Dagger, how did it get here?" Trini examined the weapon of the former Green Ranger, the weapon that controlled the mighty Dragonzord.

"So this is familiar…maybe you should try it out," Necrolai suggested, "I mean somehow I think that's why it's here."

Trini lifted the musical end of the weapon to her mouth, and pressed her lips to it, "Wait a moment, somehow I think I'm dressed wrong for this." Trini reached to her forehead and touched the stone on her headband. Closing her eyes she focused her thoughts and in an instant the transformation began, and the Crimson Ranger appeared.

"Well that's just neat," Necrolai suggested.

"Okay," Trini placed the instrument/weapon to her mouth again, and blew the hauntingly familiar music, nothing happened.

"That was less than exciting," Necrolai spoke up.

The Dragon Dagger then began to glow, a crimson light engulfing it. The dagger then began to transform into a longer, and leaner from, taking on an altered appearance, and altered coloration to match the newly Ranger-ed form of Trini Kwan.

"Well that's interesting…try again," Hayley suggested.

Once again Trini placed the Dagger to her mouth, and once again she blew the notes, the music was the same, but the sound was deeper.

A sound echoed in the distance, as the shrieking sound of the Dragonzord filled the City. Somewhere outside of the city a rockslide occurred as the green and black figure arose, shaking the debris from its metallic hide. This time the crimson light engulfed the bulky machine, it cried out again as it to began to change. The Zord became leaner, as its appearance took on a more streamlined body…the coloration also changed as well. One could tell that it was the still Dragonzord, but at the same time different. The Crimson Dragonzord had been born.

TBC


	10. Meeting of Sorts

Disclaimer: Not gonna happen…

Note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up and posted. I've been catching up on schoolwork and other things. Also been busy moving apartments and getting situated and all that good stuff. Anyway, finally the characters are starting to come together, however slowly. That's all I really got…

Into The Darkness

Dustin and Archerina had gotten up early that morning to begin their trip towards the village, and the waning sunlight still gave them a little more traveling time. The nights were warm and the sky was clear so neither machine nor human were worried about having to establish a camp. All Dustin would do was roll out the mat he had grabbed from the house and Archerina…well she really didn't have to sleep as it was.

A loud roar caught both of them off guard as they saw something they hadn't expected.

"What was that?" Dustin looked for the source.

The source soon showed itself in the form of a massive dragon creature tearing itself from the ground.

"Well that answers that," Dustin replied.

"We should probably steer clear of that," Archerina spoke.

"Or we could go check it out…" Dustin got an unsure look from the machine woman, "I mean it could be cool…if we stay back a distance."

"Are you certain?" The machine princess said un-assuredly.

"Sure, it'll be fun," Dustin smiled, but maybe you should get your bow ready just in case.

Archerina nodded in agreement as she readied her bow.

Both human and machine slowly made their way towards the newly arisen creature.

Not far away two completely different individuals made their way towards the same goal.

"This is too weird Trini; I mean it's the Dragonzord…how?" Hayley spoke to the currently uniformed Crimson Ranger, minus helmet.

"I have no idea," Trini answered, "So do you think you can operate one of those?" Trini motioned towards the sword slung across Hayley's back.

"I'm not completely helpless, I mean I did work with the Green/White/Red/Black Ranger, I picked up a few things here and there. Plus…since I don't own the near indestructible spandex, this armor the Foils provided should make a decent replacement," Hayley motioned towards the light-weight, grey, leather-like armor that she had been fitted for…just in case.

"Just making sure, ya know I'd be more than glad to give you some lessons," Trini smiled at the red-head.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hayley replied, "let's hope I want need to use it any time soon."

The two continued to walk, drawing closer and closer to the Crimson Dragonzord.

The walk wasn't much further and soon they reached their destination. As they approached the low cliff overlooking the area of the newly awakened Dragonzord the massive creatures turned its head to view the two humans.

Dustin and Archerina also approached the Dragonzord, but from a different perspective.

"What's it looking at?" Dustin whispered towards Archerina.

"I'm not certain," Archerina answered, in an equally hushed voice.

"Well as long as it's not looking at…" Dustin didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the massive metal creature turned immediately towards his and Archerina's direction.

The Dragonzord let out a deafening roar as it focused on the human and machine.

(Trini and Hayley's viewpoint)

"I think he sees something," Hayley turned towards Trini, "maybe we should get down there."

"Or we could just let him eat whatever it is and…" Hayley noticed the stern look coming from Trini, "I'm just kidding. Come on, let's go."

The Crimson Ranger and her partner both began to descend down the rock face. Trini was in front and Hayley wasn't far behind, but both maintaining a sense of awareness of their surroundings.

(On the ground)

"Is it me or does it look like it wants to eat us?" Dustin tried to sound as unworried as possible.

"Maybe you…I'm a machine, probably not as appetizing," Archerina answered

"Be careful, that almost sounded like a joke…I'd hate to think I had any influence over you," Dustin smiled, despite being worried.

The Dragonzord moved its head in closer, though it didn't seem to want to attack, at least not yet. It eyed the two curiously, as if it was looking for something.

"You there, who are you?" A female voice, one that Dustin didn't recognize, shouted loudly.

Before Dustin could answer though, massive black hole appeared overhead. From the hole a large, pitch black creature appeared. Standing eye to eye with the fully erect Dragonzord, the creature let out an ear piercing shriek. Its bright red eyes glowed with fierceness, and on its massive hands each of the four fingers ended with long, silver talons.

A number of rock soldiers also appeared behind the monster.

"Of course…" Trini shook her head.

The Dragonzord beat its chest and let out an angered roar.

The black creature lunged towards the Dragonzord, its talons ready to attack. The two massive creatures met in a thunderous crash.

On the ground the rock soldiers clustered around the humans and machine. Trini and Dustin's head both became encased in their own respective helmets, Hayley withdrew her sword, and Archerina converted her bow to a sword. Each person met an opponent or opponents there weapons meeting the crude stone weapons the rock soldiers carried.

The Dragonzord and creature continued to battle, tearing up their surroundings. The Rangers and allies on the ground tried to dodge falling debris as well as battle their numerous attackers.

Eventually Dustin and Trini wound up back to back, Dustin had his staff drawn and Trini her sword.

"So I take it I'm not the only Ranger here," Dustin said, blocking another attack.

"It looks that way," Trini rolled over the Black Rangers back imbedding her sword into the creature whose attack Dustin had blocked.

"Cool, I'm Dustin by the way," the Black Ranger dropped to a knee and placed his fist firmly into the ground, causing the soil to open and pretty much swallow one of the rock soldiers.

"Trini," the Crimson Ranger withdrew her sword from the collapsed creature, blocked a stone axe with it, as she thrust the Dragon Dagger into the chest of yet another rock creature, causing it to collapse into a pile of rubble, "and that's the Dragonzord." She motioned towards the massive metal creature battling the black being.

The Dragonzord had the black creature at its mercy after a fierce battle, sparks shot from the chest of the Crimson beast, but it seemed to merely be an annoyance at worst. Tripping the black creature with its tail, the Dragonzord reached down to it fallen opponent and lifted the creature into the air, throwing it hard against a rock wall.

The massive black monster realized that it was fighting a losing battle and turned the opposite direction of the action, attempting to flee from the abuse.

The Dragonzord turned to follow, but fell forward, barely able to move. More sparks flew from its chest, brighter and more frequently. The damage more sever than it had seemed.

The black creature noticed the collapse, seeing it as a new opportunity; it turned back towards the Dragonzord. Leaping at the Crimson Zord, it readied its talons for another strike.

A loud howl echoed nearby, and then a second, as two canine-like silhouettes stood over the battle, one significantly smaller than the other. Both creatures leapt at the black titan, sinking their teeth deep into the black flesh.

The black monster shrieked in pain as these new attackers entered into the fray.

The Dragonzord continued to try and get back to his feet, slowly making progress.

"This is new," Dustin looked towards the new events unfolding.

Archerina and Hayley were still battling the last of the remaining rock soldiers, both burying there blades into the stony hides. The two women turned almost simultaneously, still in the moment, there blades met in a loud clang.

"My bad," Hayley said as she eyes the female machine.

"It's okay," Archerina replied.

"So I guess we can back-off," Hayley questioned.

"I agree," Archerina backed away from the red-haired human and turned to watch the giants nearby battling.

The two new figures were now in the light, and with all the rock soldiers destroyed the Rangers and allies could get a better view of the creatures. They were very much like giant wolves, the smaller be roughly seven feet at the shoulder and the larger standing at least ten feet. Both had dark fur, and both had a grey mane, similar to what a lion would have. The two wolves…for lack of a better term…continued tearing away at the black creature, until it seemed nothing more than a lifeless mass. As the finally broke free of their attacks the black body of the creature seemed to melt into the ground, leaving nothing but its talons on the ground, and what looked like a massive oil spill.

The wolves approached the Dragonzord and began to…try and help it to its feet.

"So what's going on here exactly?" Hayley walked up behind the Black and Crimson Rangers, speaking to the newly de-helmeted Trini.

"No idea," Trini put the Dragon Dagger to her lips and played the summoning tune again, this time in reverse.

Finally, with the aid of the wolves, the Dragonzord got to its feet and moved clumsily to the hole which it had broken from. In moments it vanished into the depths of the ground.

The two wolves moved towards the Rangers, sniffing the air surrounding both Crimson and Black. They narrowed their eyes onto Dustin and the smaller of the two growled something, though it didn't sound threatening.

"I think he's talking to you," Archerina walked up beside the Black Ranger, also no longer in his helmet.

Dustin didn't speak; he just reached his hand forward and gently placed it on the muzzle of the large wolf.

The wolf made an approving noise, only to look towards the larger wolf made a similar sound. The larger wolf turned his head towards the direction behind them, and the smaller nodded in approval. Turning away the two wolves ran away at alarming speeds.

"I think they were saying that they wanted to help me," Dustin had a puzzled look on his face, "does that sound weird?"

"No weirder than anything else going on here," Hayley looked towards the Black Ranger, "Dustin!?"

"No way," a smile came over Dustin's face, "Hayley! Wow I haven't seen you in awhile. How'd you get here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Hayley returned the smile.

"Oh yeah," Dustin reached over towards Archerina and placed his hand on the machine woman's shoulder, "this is Archerina, she's been helping me out since I got here."

Archerina nodded in introduction.

"Oh, and this is Trini Kwan, the original Yellow Ranger," Hayley motioned towards the Crimson Ranger.

"Awesome, I knew that name sounded familiar, I was a Yellow Ranger to," Dustin stated, "but I got a new color scheme."

"I take it you two know each other," Trini questioned.

"Yeah, we met a while back," Hayley answered, "but we can play catch-up later, I think we should get back to the village."

Trini agreed, and Dustin and Archerina thought it a good idea to follow.

(The Dark One's Lair)

"Your pathetic soldiers failed again Thrax," Goldar spoke angrily.

"You act like it's my fault. No one told me there would be two Rangers, and what was with those over-sized poodles?" Thrax replied.

"It seemed to me that Thrax's Titan had the upper hand until those things showed up," Trakeena moved beside the son of Rita and Zedd.

"You should both remember who you're speaking to," Elsa came to the defense of Goldar, "the master did choose General Goldar as his first, for good reason I'm sure."

"Of course you'll stand up for your big monkey," Thrax hissed at the pale human woman.

"You're bone-headed uncle Rito had more sense than you'll ever have," Goldar roared back at Thrax, "and you Trakeena are about as worthless a bug as your father before you."

"Take that back you winged baboon, my father was twine the warrior you would ever be," Trakeena leveled her staff towards the black-armored Goldar.

"If you so much as try to attack him, I will empty a can of Raid so fast onto you, you won't know what hit you," Elsa glared at the insect woman.

"I'd like to see you try…" Trakeena returned.

"All of you! Quiet!" The Dark One's voice came from nearby, "these Rangers seem to be a large thorn in my side, and your petty quarreling will not aid in their defeat. If any of you know what is best for you, you will curtail your tongues and find a way to assure my rising."

Thrax, Trakeena, Elsa and Goldar all turned towards the voice and kneeled, "yes milord," they all responded.

(The Coliseum)

"It's time to let the human go," a black and green figure spoke to an overweight, dark-skinned Foil.

"Nonsense Ecliptor, the crowd loves her," the Foil replied.

"But her time here is over; she's fought more battles than any other slave warrior. She has paid her dues," Ecliptor focused on the Foil, "I didn't come to this world and agree to help you with this battle arena, just to force beaten women into battle, even if she once was a Power Ranger. This Coliseum was designed as a chance for prisoners to voluntarily compete in battles, and if they survived a certain number they would be free, not as a slave bloodbath. The girl has survived her battles and has brought a lot of money; it is time to let her go"

"First off you didn't come to this world of your own free will…period," the Foil responded, "secondly you fell into MY world, and as such you will abide by MY decisions. My decision is that the girl will continue to fight. Now, this conversation is over."

Ecliptor shook his head in disgust as he turned and left the room.

"Oh yes, Ecliptor, ready the human…tonight she'll fight," the Foil called out behind Ecliptor.

(Maya's cell)

The familiar pounding came on the door. Maya had barely begun to heal from her last battle.

"Get ready, by special request you'll be bat…" The guard's voice was cut short.

The door came open with a loud clank as the outside lock hit the floor.

Maya backed away; she wasn't sure what was happening.

In the door frame was a broad, black figure. In his hand was a large sword, and by his feet was the body of the guard, "Human, you have at most 5 minutes to get away, it would be in your best interest to go…swiftly."

Maya was confused. She had no idea what was going on…

"Are you listening? Leave here. Now!" Ecliptor raised his voice and moved clear of the door.

The tone of his voice told her what she needed to know. She took the opportunity that was presented. Even in her more savage state, survival was still a key instinct, and she knew she wouldn't be able to survive another battle so soon after the last one.

She bolted from her cell, and made her way towards the nearest exit. The other prisoners cheered and hollered as the human made her way.

An alarm sounded throughout the prison, within moments other armed guards were flooding into the hallway.

The overweight Foil waddled from his office, "What is going on here!?"

"A prisoner has escaped," on of the guards answered, "the human."

"The human?" The Foil's voice dropped, "find me Ecliptor, this is his doing I'm certain."

"Look no further, I'm right here," Ecliptor stepped forward.

"What do you think you are doing?" The overweight Foil fumed.

"Breaking her of her contract, she did her time, she's free now," Ecliptor replied.

"Never," the Foil withdrew a sword from his waist.

Ecliptor laughed at the sight, he'd stand no chance at all, "Are you serious?"

The fat Foil sliced clumsily with his sword, Ecliptor easily blocked and kicked the massive being hard in the gut, knocking him to the ground. He tried to roll back to his feet, to no avail, "Guards! Kill the traitor!"

Several of the armed guards who had come into the hall turned towards Ecliptor. They turned their focus from the escapee onto their new assigned target.

Ecliptor readied himself, he would be able to hold his ground for a time, but eventually they would over power him. Regardless, he'd take as many of them with him as he could.

The over-weight Foil got to his feet again, "What did you think you would accomplish?"

"I didn't think I would accomplish anything, I already have accomplished it. She'll be back, she'll see to it that this slave show will end…you've never met a Ranger before. They always return, stronger and in greater numbers. This slaughterhouse will fall, my best advice for you is to pack up your earnings and clear out, but your greed won't allow that will it. So just be ready for the circumstances that will come," Ecliptor answered as he was covered in armed guards.

The other guards continued after Maya, if she didn't hurry they would catch her. She moved faster, her freshly closed wounds re-opened, and the sharp pain came back to her, but she continued running.

The exit was within reach, after she got out of the cell she would be in the wild. She would be in her element. She just had to reach the door…

TBC

End note: If it seemed that Ecliptor's role was simply a throw away cameo...well for the most part it was. He was always one of my favorite villains, and I just wanted a chance to use his...however briefly...I may expound on his role later, but then I again I may not.


	11. Fog and Foul

Disclaimer: Belongs to Saban/Disney/people who are not me.

Note: Sorry about the delay, but with finals, as well as joining the World of Warcraft, I've been slightly busy, but anyway, new chapter. So yay.

Into the Darkness

The island itself was shrouded in mist, barely visible even to the best trained eye. Cole had seen it through a slight break in the fog, but it was there, and he knew he was going in the right direction. Diving into the freezing cold water Cole's head was immediately encased in his Ranger helmet…somehow it allowed him to be able to breathe. He had never really questioned how Ranger powers worked, nor was he about to start, he appreciated the aid, and began to swim.

He came ashore the island, and immediately he felt his body drying. He couldn't see anything through the fog as his helmet vanished. After attempting to see ahead of him he brought the helmet back to fruition, he was able to see a little better as infrared imaging appeared before his face, once again Ranger abilities to the rescue.

Cole had no idea what he was looking for, but he knew whatever it was it was on this island, and he knew he would find it…or her…or whatever.

He moved slowly through the mist, despite his slightly improved vision, it still wasn't easy. He would've killed for some light of some sort. Each step was cautionary, he wasn't sure whether or not he would step off in a hole, or bog, or something else equally unpleasant. The White Ranger was in unfamiliar land, with new and unfamiliar powers, in a world he knew nothing about, and looking for someone who may or may not exist.

(A cave somewhere on the mist-covered island)

A young girl, in her teens, huddled tightly on the ground. She had no idea how she had gotten there, and she was terrified as to what lay in store for her. She had never seen the creature; she had just heard its victims, the screams of agony, the loud shrieks of pain, and then the silence…the silence that signified death.

She lay there, waiting, but she wasn't sure what she was waiting on. Around the corner she saw the figure…or figures…she wasn't sure which. It showed itself, for the first time she had a complete visual. The creature had an odd appearance, almost simian in nature, a shattered monocle hung around the creature's neck. It had a bluish tint to it, but in the darkness of the cave she couldn't be certain. It had fur about its body, and the fur seemed to be matted with something red…something she knew had to be blood.

"What's the problem? Have you never seen a Vampire before?" The creature spoke to her.

"What…what are you?" The girl asked.

"In a previous life I was called Baboo…an alchemist in the service of Queen Rite Repulsa…a laughing stock amongst her loyal followers. A Vampire who had never tasted human blood…I was soft…weak, but here that has all changed," the creature spoke, "here I have tasted blood, and found that it was good…it's made me stronger, smarter and well a bit of a savage."

"Are you going to eat me?" The girl sobbed.

"I will feed, perhaps, or maybe she will. It has not been decided yet, but for now, rest easy. You will be able to live a bit longer," the creature, called Baboo, replied.

"She? Who is she?" The girl questioned, "Is she another thing like you?"

"You will meet her soon enough…I'm certain. You will meet…" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Baboo! Baboo! Someone is coming," a new voice approached, this one squeaky, but male, as a short, squat figure rounded the corner. It was the hobgoblin known as Squat, a long-time friend and ally of the Vampire. It obviously wasn't her.

"What is it Squat?" Baboo questioned the creature.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it could be a Power Ranger," Squat replied.

"What!?!" Baboo's voice became excited, "but how?"

"No idea," Squat answered, "I'll get the guards ready."

(Outside the cavern)

The White Ranger made his way steadily forward. His eyes had become accustomed to the infrared vision, and he was able to see fairly clearly, allowing for faster travel. He soon found himself at the base of a large hill of sorts…closing his eyes he listened for anything…anything that would lead him where he needed to be…he heard nothing at first. Then a shuffling…it wasn't what he was hoping to hear.

In front of him several bodies appeared, their body heat not radiating on display. It was as if the bodies were cold. Something hit him from behind, a blunt object; it knocked him to the ground. If he had been a normal person it probably would've knocked him out, but he was able to get back to his feet. He heard others approaching, once again unable to see them.

"Well then, this isn't working," Cole thought to himself.

His helmet reverted to its head-band and crystalline form. He couldn't see far in front of him, but his attackers were right on him, and that distance he could see.

The attackers were human/Foils in shape, but they were badly rotted…as if they had been dead for a time. Basically Cole was facing the closest approximation of what he considered zombies. Therefore he had no qualms doing what he knew had to be done, that being killing the already dead.

Reaching to his side he withdrew his claws, and readied his own defense. The first zombie came at him; he buried a claw into the head of the creature, severing it from the body, as it collapsed into a lifeless mass. He continued his massacre of the undead creatures, ultimately causing all of the attackers to collapse into lifeless forms.

Someone knew he was here, and that usually meant he was on the right trail. Scanning the mountain he squinted, hoping to see through the fog. Narrowing his eyes he saw what he thought he was looking for, an entrance to something.

Cole began to climb towards the entrance, his eyes adjusting to the point that he could actually see. Either that or the fog was lifting, whichever it was he was thankful.

(Inside the cavern)

"The Reapers didn't work Baboo," Squat said not pleased.

"That's no surprise," Baboo replied, "where is the Ranger?"

"He's coming in the front door," Squat answered, "I have bombs waiting at the front though, maybe that'll shake him up."

"Maybe, but if not…well I've been wondering what Ranger blood could taste like," Baboo smiled coyly, "go see what you can do."

Squat turned and left the area, leaving Baboo and the girl alone.

"Now we can see what a hobgoblin can do," Baboo smiled.

(Cavern entrance)

Cole had made his way to the cave's entrance with little instance. The fog was thinner the higher he moved up, and that made the trip that much faster. Reaching the entrance the White Ranger examined his surroundings. It was dark as suspected, but a lot cleaner than he had imagined. The cavern seemed deep as well, but he wasn't sure how deep. Moving in cautiously he expected something to jump out at him at a moments notice. That's usually how these things worked.

He wasn't far from wrong.

Several loud explosions rang throughout the cavern, knocking the White Ranger to the ground. As if on cue his helmet formed around his head. Several more explosions rocked the Ranger about, but no severe harm done. Finally the explosions seemed to stop, and a short, stout figure stepped forward.

"Lookee here, I haven't seen a Ranger in a very long time," the creature, Squat, spoke.

"Who are you?" Cole questioned through his helmet.

"My name is Squat," the creature replied, "not that it matters."

The short, blue creature lunged towards the White Ranger; in one hand he had a blunt sword, in the other an explosive of some sort.

Cole easily dodged the sword swing.

Squat had intended that, and managed to attach the explosive to the Ranger's back. Hitting the ground across from Cole, he laughed.

Cole realized what had happened too late, and didn't have time to remove the explosive. It ignited, throwing his body against the cavernous walls. He blacked out.

When he awoke he found that his helmet had converted to its head band form, and he was bound by heavy chains.

"I know all about Ranger strength, but those should be more than strong enough to hold you," another unfamiliar voice spoke to Cole.

"And who are you?" Cole asked, voice showing no worry.

"I am Baboo, and you are going to be dinner shortly," the voice replied, before showing its source.

"Zombies, goblins, and now Vampires..." was Cole's only response.

Baboo disappeared from sight again.

To his left he saw a girl curled up on the floor. He realized that he was exactly where he needed to be.

He pulled at the chains. They were strong, but not that strong. He decided though to bide his time a little longer.

A few hours passed, the girl had spoke to Cole several times, but the most he ever responded with was, "It'll be okay."

Baboo showed himself again, but instead of approaching the Ranger, he moved towards the girl.

"Well it looks as if your time is up," he lifted the girl to her feet. Walking past Cole, the Vampire narrowed his eyes, "you will be for a later date. We need to finish this one while she's still fresh."

Cole didn't respond.

Baboo had said, "we," which meant that there was more than one, but how many? It didn't seem that he was referring to Squat and himself…despite being a goblin of sorts, Squat didn't seem like the human-flesh eating type.

From a different room Cole heard a scream. He didn't have time to think any longer. He had to make a break, and it had to be soon. He'd told the girl it would be okay, and he wasn't about to be made a liar.

Vampires? Well usually a stake of some sort worked…but something else that was equally effective seemed to be decapitation, looking around the room that seemed a much more plausible scenario. Nearby a sword lay unattended, it had a unique appearance, and dark energy seemed to emanate from it. It would work, at least until he could find his claws.

He waited for the next scream from the girl, hoping that would hide the sound of the breaking chains. Closing his eyes he focused his strength, and with a forceful pull he broke free the chains. Grabbing the sword he headed towards the direction of the scream.

He was almost too late when he arrived. The girl was forcibly kneeled as the Vampire sank his teeth into her neck.

She screamed again.

"Back off," Cole said calmly.

"You?!? I see you escaped, I told her we should've had stronger chains," Baboo lurched towards the Ranger.

Cole withdrew the sword from his back, and before the fight could even begin, he severed the Vampire's head, and the body fell stiffly to the floor.

The White Ranger moved towards the girl, "We have to get out of here before the others show up."

"Too late Ranger, the others are here. I see you've found the Sword of Darkness, congratulations. But I know all the Ranger tricks, so don't think I'll be as easy as that monkey," a female voice spoke.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Maya was free of the prison, she had run as far and as fast as her injuries would allow. Finally the toll on her body won over, and she had collapsed.

There had been a blood trail left, she was sure of that. Though it didn't seem that anyone had followed, or at least the wild woman had hoped as much.

Then she heard the last thing she had hoped to hear, a rustling in the bushes nearby. Someone had followed her…she had run away for nothing. She was in no state to fight or defend or herself. It had all been a waste.

"Are you okay?" A male voice spoke from nearby, it was vaguely familiar.

Maya tried to look up, but she didn't have the strength to even do that much.

"I'll take that as a no," the voice responded.

Maya felt her body being lifted from the ground. She felt herself being carried away.

"Hang in there. We'll get you cleaned up. You'll be okay," the voice continued giving positive words.

She wasn't sure how far they had traveled, she barely remembered even being awake for the whole time. The last thing she did remember was the water that was being washed over her body.

"I wish I had better supplies than this, but I really hadn't seen this coming," the owner of the voice was bandaging her wounds with what appeared to be torn strips of a blue t-shirt, "so what's your name?"

Maya didn't reply.

"A girl of few words, not really used to that," he joked as he began to wipe the grime and filth from the girls face. He stopped as he got a good look at the face of the woman, "Maya?"

Even through the scars and dirt T.J. was able to recognize the former Yellow Galaxy Ranger.

Maya hadn't heard her name spoken in a long time. She barely even remembered it herself sometimes.

"It's me, T.J." the young man spoke again as he continued to apply makeshift bandages to the woman, "the Blue Space Ranger…well the Grey whatever Ranger now it seems."

Maya thought she was supposed to recognize that name…but she wasn't sure from where.

"What did they do to you?" T.J. was concerned. He'd only met the girl from Mirinoi once, but he knew that this was not the girl he had met. Something was wrong with her…and she didn't even know what it was.

Maya once again didn't answer. She just looked as if she was trying to figure things out.

"It's okay. We'll figure things out…I promise. You'll be okay," T.J. was trying to convince himself even more-so than trying to convince her. She had lost a lot of blood, and he didn't have near the supplies on hand to assure anything. The best he could do was clean the wounds, and hope that there was no infection. Either that or hope someone would show up, and that seemed even less likely.

TBC

_End note: So Baboo is definitely different than his MMPR incarnation, but I stealing a little of the Japanese Zyuranger (basis for MMPR) with the fact of him being a Vampire who had never tasted human blood. So for sake of argument…let's just say that when he did get a taste…he got a little tougher. Also I'll give a massive No-Prize to anyone who can guess who the other Vampire is…it's not really that hard if you look towards the history of Vampires in any variation of Power Rangers._


	12. Faces, Familiar but Unknown

Disclaimer: Same auld lang sine…

Note: First I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Solstice/whatever it is you celebrate. Basically I could just Happy Holidays and sum it all up. After that…um…there's not really anything to say here. Enjoy.

Into the Darkness

(Café in the Foil's Village)

"So you know about as much about this place as we do?" Trini asked Dustin, who had powered down his Ranger form, and remained only in his Ninja Academy garb.

Trini had also powered down and was wearing a style of clothing similar to that of the local Foils, a durable material similar to cotton, but stronger, the colors mostly black. Hayley remained had removed her leather armor, and was wearing a similar uniform to Trini's.

"Pretty much, I mean I probably would never have made it if it weren't for Archerina here," Dustin answered, "pretty much all I can tell you is that the wildlife around here is perfectly edible…for the most part."

"And I have never ventured far from my home in the woods," Archerina piped in, despite being in this world far longer than the others she really knew very little about the area.

"So we know a whole lot of nothing. Awesome," Hayley replied.

A female Foil brought a pitcher of something very much like tea to the table, as she poured a glass for the three humans. Apparently the Elders had told the locals to treat the humans hospitably, and they did so without any complaints. Many of the locals were still amazed by the human's presence. Also Deus, the talkative old Foil, had opened a permanent tab at the café for the humans to use at their convenience; money didn't seem to be an issue with him.

They rarely saw Hannah, Davis or Thomas, the three humans that had arrived with Trini and Hayley any longer. They seemed to have gotten fairly accustomed to the area, after being here for a short period of time. Hannah occasionally sought out the two females when she decided that Harris was getting annoying.

"So you aren't the only humans here then?" Dustin inquired.

"No, the others are around somewhere, but they pretty much do their own thing these days," Trini answered. "It's probably for the best to, I'd hate for one of them to get in trouble. I wish I could convince Hayley to join them, but she's kind of hard-headed."

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun. The others though have pretty much realized we may be here a long while," Hayley spoke up, "and they're trying to make the best of a bad situation."

The same female Foil approached the table again, but this time her hands were empty, "Miss Trini, the lords wish to speak with you and your new allies."

"When?" Trini asked.

"Tomorrow around at noon," the Foil answered.

"No problem," Hayley answered.

The Foil left the table and returned to serving the others in the café.

"Well it's been a long day, maybe we should try and get some rest," Trini rose from the table, "I'll lead you two to where we're staying…if you're ready that is."

"Definitely," Dustin answered, "sounds like an awesome idea."

"Yes, I to would like a chance to rest as well," Archerina spoke.

The four of them made their way to the door, thanking the employees for their food. The streets were still busy, despite the night approaching, most of the traffic being the guards as they were preparing shift changes. The residents of the town were mostly heading in for the night, though some chose to remain outside and watch the new human and the odd metal creature that was with him.

One of the guards stopped and spoke, "Evenin Trini, Hayley…new people."

"Hey," Trini was surprised at the voice, "Thomas? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I felt useless just walking around all day, and after I filled the Chief Guard in on what I did back on Earth, he did a few quick tests, and told me that I was more than welcome to help wit guard duty," Thomas answered, "though he was surprised that I wanted to volunteer."

"That's cool," Hayley spoke, "oh and this is Dustin and Archerina," she motioned towards the two she named. Motioning back towards Thomas, "and this is Thomas, he arrived here with us."

"Pleasure," Archerina responded first.

Dustin thrust out his hand, "pleased to meet you."

"You to, anyway I better get out there. I'd hate to make a bad impression on my first day. Good night guys."

Thomas continued towards the guard wall.

Trini continued to lead back to their quarters, pointing out the Hall of Lords as they passed, as well as the few other places she recognized. They had only been there a little over a week, but the village had become almost familiar.

They arrived at one of the larger houses in the village; obviously someone with some importance owned it.

"Well this is it," Trini motioned towards the front door, "shall we?"

* * *

(A lakeside)

Maya had fallen asleep, but T.J. still stayed up, keeping an eye on her. He had bandaged the wounds to the best of his ability, but he knew it was only a temporary fix. Several hours later he realized that Maya was steady, and that she was going to be okay for the rest of the night. He didn't want to, but he knew it would be better if he got a few hours sleep, and he propped himself against a tree nearby, and closed his eyes.

As he slept he felt himself pulled into a dream-like state, but it felt like he had actually drifted into his own dream, before him stood a large figure, garbed in grey. Somehow T.J. felt as if he was supposed to know who the figure was.

"Welcome warrior, it is an honor to speak to the one that was chosen by the great ape to carry on my spirit," the voice was soft, but strong.

"Your spirit? So these powers are yours?" T.J. asked.

"Not exactly. It seems the spirits of the Great Warriors has chosen a new form to take on," the grey-garbed figure spoke.

"How did we get here? Where is here? What exactly is going on?" T.J. spouted out several question.

"All will be revealed in due time I assure you," the figure replied.

"Can you at least tell me what you are?" T.J. asked.

"We were Great Warriors; the one's who condemned the Dark One to the Underworld. Our powers have faded greatly, some more-so than others, though it seems the others have chosen new hosts for their powers," the grey figure continued.

"No not all of them," a new voice spoke, and a new figure appeared. This one was strong looking, and clad in black, "your sister is unable to choose a host; she is too far gone to even make a poor decision."

T.J. gave the black figure a confusing look. His sister? He didn't have a sister. He noticed the grey figure turning towards the black figure, and realized that he meant the grey figure's sister.

"I figured as much, she had withered away so quickly…" the grey figure's was solemn.

"Is it too late to pass on her powers?" T.J. asked without even meaning to.

"No Grey Warrior, she is just unable to select an appropriate host," the black figure spoke.

"What if I know someone?" T.J. responded.

"Do you mean this girl with you?" The black figure asked, "She is not even sure who she is. She is unstable; unable to be trusted…she is a loose cannon."

"She's a Ranger…I trust her," T.J. responded.

He didn't know whether or not the figures cared what or who he trusted. He had trusted Elsa, and that didn't end well, but he knew with Ranger powers Maya would be okay. The added strengths that came with the powers would allow her a much more rapid recovery, and he hoped that it would allow her to remember who she was, at least partially.

"It is not my call, I would advise against it, but the responsibility would lie on her brother," the black figure spoke.

"If it can allow her to live," the grey figure answered, "I trust the Grey Warrior."

"Much as before, my words are not heeded, know this though Grey Warrior, as you have made the decision, so must you reap the consequences," the black figure responded, "if she proves a poor host, it is your life. You two shall be bound."

"I understand," T.J. nodded.

"Thank you warrior," the grey figure turned towards T.J., "the powers shall be passed."

T.J. felt himself waking up. The grey and black figures faded from his sight. The image of Maya sleeping came into view. In his hands he felt something small and round; it was a stone, similar to that which rested on his headband.

Moving to the injured woman, T.J. placed the stone into Maya's hand. A dark blue light engulfed the body.

* * *

(Someplace not of this world)

Maya was lost…she was cold and confused. Images flooded her mind, images of blood, death and pain. She couldn't face it…it was too much…

"Maya?" A strange, female voice spoke.

"It's too much, I can't…I won't," Maya curled into herself.

"You have to, you're needed," the voice spoke again.

"No more…no more…no more…" Maya repeated herself over and over.

Maya was gone; she had given up her humanity to survive. She was a killer, a fighter…she could never face the world again. Her hands had countless creatures' blood on her hands, sentient creatures; many only did what they had to do to survive. She couldn't ever face that reality again, here she could do no harm, here she was alone, and here she wouldn't have to face the world. She wasn't sure where here was, but she didn't care, she would remain there.

"Maya…" the voice spoke.

Maya wouldn't answer.

The voice became a body, the body of a woman. At first she was a blur, but then she became clearer, she was a young woman with light skin, pointed ears, and bright green eyes. She was dressed in dark blue armor, a long bow mounted on her back.

"Maya?" The woman reached down to touch the former Galaxy Ranger.

"No more…no more…no more…"Maya repeated.

"You're lost…" The woman dropped her head…

* * *

(Back in the world)

"Maya?" T.J. reached out and placed his hands on the woman.

Maya slowly woke up. She stiffly sat up and looked around.

"How do you feel?" T.J. asked.

"Where am I?" Maya asked.

"Maya!?! You're moving. You're talking. It worked!" T.J. smiled as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was wearing a navy blue Ranger uniform, her arms and legs in black.

"Who's Maya? My name is Terran," the voice was Maya's voice, and it came from Maya's body, but something didn't sound right.

"Terran?" T.J. was confused.

"Who are you?" Maya/Terran asked.

T.J. looked into the face of the former Yellow Ranger, apart from the long scar that angled over her face she looked just the girl he had met years ago. Though something was off…her eyes…the left was Maya's brown-colored eye the other…the right…the right was a bright green.

"Maya? What's wrong?" T.J. asked the woman.

"I told you, my name is Terran. Where are the others? Where is my brother?" Maya/Terran asked.

"Others? Brother?" It then dawned on T.J. He wasn't talking to the former Galaxy Ranger he was talking to one of the ancient warriors. He was talking to the grey figure's sister…who had somehow possessed Maya. "They're gone. You're not even who you think you are."

"What do you mean? You're crazy," the Navy Ranger replied.

"No, come here and look," T.J. flagged her over.

Maya/Terran looked into the water where T.J. had motioned. She saw her reflection. It wasn't the long-eared Foil visage she was used to seeing; it was a brunette human, with a large scar running diagonally across her face. She ran her hand over her face…he was right…

"How did this happen?" Maya/Terran asked T.J.

"I have no idea…but we need to figure it out," T.J. answered. Not really sure what else to do in this situation, T.J. introduced himself, "Well…Ma…Terran…I'm T.J."

"Well…T.J." The Navy Ranger turned towards the Grey Ranger, "I guess…we should try and figure things out."

* * *

(The Dark One's lair)

"Surprise, surprise another Ranger shows up," Trakeena watched the goings on alongside Thrax, Goldar and Elsa. The Dark One had retired to build his energy, which was probably a good thing at this moment. The generals really didn't need their lord to witness the birth of a yet another Ranger.

"Those pesky power pests always seem to travel in packs of five," Thrax shook his head, "with others to be announced."

"This is all your fault," Goldar turned towards Thrax and Trakeena, "if you two had done your jobs right we wouldn't have this problem."

"Of course, pass the blame onto someone else. You seem to excel at that," Trakeena returned.

"Watch your tongue insect," Elsa once again came to Goldar's defense.

"Should I send some of my pawns against the Rangers?" Thrax asked, not ready to get into yet another argument.

"No," Goldar answered, "you and the insect go yourselves. Take some of those worthless rock creatures if you want."

Thrax didn't argue this time. He'd been looking forward to facing these new Rangers, and now he was given a chance. He grabbed Trakeena, who was ready to continue the argument and dragged her behind him. They both stepped into an open portal and vanished into the blackness.

"What about me general?" Elsa asked the winged ape.

"You'll come with me, I want to visit an old friend," Goldar laughed.

Elsa smiled as she nodded an approval. Opening another portal, Goldar and Elsa stepped into it vanishing into the blackness themselves.

_End note: Well next chapter I'll get back to the Cole fiasco, and reveal the other Vampire. As you can tell I'm finally having the various Rangers meeting up and what not…before long there will be a complete team and all. Also I'm not sure if I mentioned it before, but the over-all appearance of the Ranger uniforms are based on the appearance of the Ninja Storm uniforms (some of the coolest costumes in my opinion), with a darker palette of colors (Crimson, Navy, Grey, Black…and not so much with the White) as opposed to the primary colors usually used (Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Pink, Red, etc…)._

TBC


	13. Vampires and Werewolves?

Disclaimer: You know you can just read the first page.

Note: Sorry it took so long, but with school and all that things kind of get knocked out of whack. Anyway I know I said I'd address the whole Cole/Vampire situation, and that's where a large portion of the story focuses, so if you took any guesses now you'll know. Also in the first little bit we have a werewolf…time for a new guessing game, this one should be relatively easy though.

Into the Darkness

Necrolai stood over the body…the smell of blood was overpowering. Someone or something had ripped the throat from the young Foil…and weren't casual about doing it. It had been brutal, it had been violent, and it had been painful.

"Who did this to you?" Necrolai asked no one in particular.

She had seen violence like this before…a long time ago…and she shouldn't have been surprised to see it here. It was the handiwork of something very large, and very canine. It could've been one of this world's wild dogs…but she hadn't seen anything big enough in her time here, of course that didn't mean that it didn't exist.

The Foils in the village would probably blame the attack on her, but she knew that she couldn't just stand by and let something like this happen again. She had to warn the village.

She had to be cautious though, this death was fresh, the attacker was probably nearby, and personally she didn't have any excessive want to run into the creature, whatever it was.

Needless to say, Necrolai was not always the luckiest of creatures.

Behind her there was movement. It was quick, barely noticeable to the average ear, but her senses were far from average.

"Show yourself, I know you're there," she showed no fear in her voice.

The only response she got was a low growl.

"Wolf…knew it…" Necrolai responded.

She scanned her surroundings…seeing nothing at first…just hearing the rustling that surrounded her.

Then she saw it, barely visible in the surrounding foliage. It was a wolf…mostly…but at the same time it looked human. The upper torso coated in a think, coarse hair, and its head was that of a wolf. But it had a human shape to its body.

"Werewolf I see…well I wasn't that far from off," the vampire spoke.

The wolf looked towards the Vampire; it cocked its head as it studied the black and white female. The wolf decided that the Vampire wasn't worth its time, and continued into the thickness of the surrounding woods.

"This will probably end badly…" Necrolai surmised.

(Lair of the Dark One)

"It seems the Rangers have began to mass together," the Dark One watched images of Dustin and Trini, and images of Maya and T.J. He also watched images of Cole, the one Ranger that seemed to be apart from the others, something was different about him…something that the Dark One seemed to admire.

Other images flashed before the Dark One's eyes. Images of other strange events happening in the world, with the humans appearing in Daemon's World, the Dark One knew that he would have to pay close attention to anything that could prevent rising…or anything that would guarantee its success.

There were images of the Vampire and the Wolf. There were images of a different Vampire, one that faced the White Ranger. Finally there were images of another human…one that seemed different than the previous, and human with dark tan skins, who seemed to have to qualms with violence against anything, be they animal or Foil.

"These beings intrigue me," the Dark One thought out loud, "they may yet work in my favor. My generals argue too much amidst themselves to be trusted completely, some possibly plotting against me. I must look into this further."

The Dark One turned from the images in front of him, disappearing further into his chamber.

(Mist Island)

"What are you talking about?" Cole moved toward the female voice.

"The Sword of Darkness was once wielded by the Evil Green Ranger. It is a sword forged in darkness; it is a sword of evil's bane," the female voice replied, "that's enough of a history lesson. As far as knowing all the Ranger tricks, well…from one former Ranger to another…very little changes, apart from the costumes."

Cole's uncertainty was obvious, but he still stood strongly. He whispered to the girl he didn't know, told her to run towards the entrance as fast as she could…he would handle this woman.

"What? No, 'what do you mean one former Ranger to another,' well that just really lessens the affect of what I was about to reveal," she stepped forward, "well since you took away all the pizzazz of the big reveal, there's no need for a commercial break to add to the suspense." She stepped forward into the light. Her skin looked dark, even in the dim light; her hair was shoulder-length and black with bright red highlights.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Cole asked defiantly.

The woman didn't reply to his question immediately, but instead leapt towards the human girl, with inhuman speed and distance, "Where do you think you're going?"

The girl fell to her knees, she was terrified.

"I'm not a fan of fast food…"

"What's with the bad puns?" Cole tried bringing the focus back to him.

"Remnants of a past life," the un-named female kicked the young human girl aside, knocking her to the ground.

"That was uncalled for," Cole fired towards the strange black-haired woman, "so are you going to introduce yourself?"

"How rude of me," the black-haired woman turned towards the White Ranger, "in a previous life I was called Vida Rocca…you can call me Vi. I used to be a Ranger, and then thanks to a neat little thing called a Vampiric Possession, I was born. They tried to purge my host and destroy…their plan…mostly worked…"

Cole had no immediate response, he readied the sword…

"Well…I guess we're going to have a Ranger fight…" The woman, apparently named Vi, leapt towards the Ranger, long talon like extensions came from her fingers.

Cole met her attack mid air, but somehow she was able to block his attack. She moved with ridiculous speed, probably a side-effect of the vampirism, the White Ranger could barely dodge her blows. For every two or three he was able to block, she seemed to land at least one, and each one was quite painful…if it wasn't for the added Ranger powers he would've been doubled over…and probably Vampire food.

"This is fun," Vi laughed before blocking a counter-attack from the Ranger.

Cole's attacks weren't quite as effective as the Vampires, but they did find their target every now and again. They fought fiercely, the ex-Ranger and current Ranger, neither seemed to give way to the other. Cole was getting angrier though, the thought that he was being bested never came into his mind, and he would not lose. The sword he carried seemed to feed off the anger, and as it fed it sent its powers back into Cole. In essence the sword and wielder were feeding off one another.

"Someone's getting mad," Vi smiled, "excellent."

Cole didn't disagree…we was getting angry…in fact he was enjoying it…as the anger built he felt himself getting stronger, faster, he began to feel he could match the Vampire.

Vi could feel the strength building…he would be able to best her…she knew it…

Cole sensed her fear, he smiled beneath his helmet. He struck one blow, then another and then another. Vi collapsed to the ground under the constant blows of the Sword of Darkness.

"So Ranger, are you ready to kill?" Vi asked as she looked into the faceless mask.

Cole retracted his helmet, raised the sword and smiled. He thrust the sword fiercely into the Vampire, burying it in her stomach.

Vi's eyes opened wide with shock. Part of her, the tiniest part that still vaguely remembered being a human Ranger, was disappointed that he had succumbed to the powers of the Sword.

Cole withdrew the sword from the Vampire, her blood coated the blade. Against Baboo he felt no remorse, he had always been a monster, but this woman had once been a Ranger…he did not feel at ease…he tired to cast the Sword to the side, but its sheer power made him reconsider. The Sword of evil could grant him power…it could be used for good…at least that's what he told himself. Wiping the blade on the ground he felt his strength fading. The sword began to glow a dim, black light, then it vanished from his hands, but as it vanished he felt a charge run up his arm, then build in his chest. Something appeared on the crisp white Ranger uniform he wore, on the right side of his chest the image of a black sword appeared.

Cole had to focus elsewhere now. The human girl he had come to rescue was still on the ground, barely breathing. Reaching down he lifted the girl to her feet, and wrapped her arm around his neck, slowly they began to walk away.

Vida Rocca lay on the ground; she was not dead…not yet anyway. A figure appeared before her, vague at first then clearer. It was a large figure, dark and cloaked.

"My lord yet has use of you Vampire, he sends his bidding," the figure spoke in a raspy voice, "he also sends this." The figure placed a small bottle before the Vampire.

"What is this?" Vi questioned the figure.

"Something that will get you to your feet…but you will need to feed soon, and I believe there is a ripe piece of meat trying to escape…but not the Ranger, my lord still has plans for him," the figure faded back into nothingness.

"May as well, not like it'll make me any deader," Vi struggled to reach for the bottle. She popped the cap and drank in deep. She felt her powers returning, diminished, but returning, "well this doesn't suck." Vi stood up, cracked her neck and shoulders, and began to walk after the two escapees.

(Outside the cave)

"How are you holding in there?" Cole asked the human girl.

"I've been better…" the girl replied, "where are we going?"

"Out of here," Cole answered.

Not far away the blue hobgoblin, Squat, watched as the white Ranger continued to lead away the human girl. Figuring that he had best not one, but two Vampires Squat figured it was in his best interest to go in the opposite direction…sure he'd lost his best friend, Baboo, but he also realized that he preferred the living aspect of life than the death aspect. Besides he who fights and runs away, lives to run away another day.

"My name is Heather," she tried to introduce herself.

Cole didn't give his name; in fact he didn't even respond in any form, he just continued moving forward.

Squat continued to watch from a distance.

"So you're just going to let them run away?" A voice came from behind the hobgoblin.

"Vida? I thought you were dead…I…umm…I was just…" Squat tried to come up with a reason why he was just watching and not actively trying to stop the Ranger and human.

"You were just what? Watching a Ranger escape? Cowering behind a rock?" Vi the Vampire hissed.

"…I uh…" Squat had no way to respond.

"I always knew you were a waste of space, I only kept you around because Baboo insisted, and he's gone now, so I have no use for you. Besides I need to feed to regain my strength…even if it is on something as disgusting as you," Vi lunged towards the blue goblin.

He didn't have time to try and stop her, in moments the Vampire had sunk her teeth into the thick neck of Squat.

Vi gagged at the rancid taste of hobgoblin blood, but despite that she could feel some energy returning to her. She continued to feed until there was nothing but a lifeless blue body in her hands

"Well…that was vulgar," she cast the body to the ground fiercely, "so now for the good meal."

Vi leapt from the ledge Squat had been spying from and ran in the direction of the Ranger and human. She would catch up to the two quickly, and apparently…for some insane reason…she was supposed to leave the Ranger alone.

As she had figured, it only took moments to catch up to them, "So here we are again."

Cole stopped mid-step, "you again?"

"Aw, you don't look happy to see me, but I thought we went so well together," Vi teased the White Ranger.

Cole turned to the human girl, Heather, "stay straight, don't stop for anything, and keep going."

Heather nodded in agreement and started to run in the direction the Ranger had pointed her in.

"Come on now, I didn't survive being killed to let her escape again," Vi turned away from Cole.

"You want me, remember," Cole tried to bring the attention back to himself.

Vida didn't bite the bait this time; instead she bolted after the human.

"Leave her alone Vampire," Cole demanded.

She paid him no attention, and quickly tagged the human girl to the ground.

Heather knew what came next, "please…don't…" she cried.

"Your tears of begging reach my non-beating heart; I just can't take the torture. I want to be good, I want to change, I want to be a good girl again," Vi mocked the human girl.

"Please don't," Heather pleaded.

"Back off Vi," Cole sounded as he charged towards the former Mystic Ranger, "Sword of Darkness return," Cole shouted as the black sword emblem on his chest glowed then vanished as the sword appeared in his hands.

"Keepsake?" Vi faced the White Ranger.

"You're done for," Cole threatened as he swung down the sword.

Vida didn't reply this time, instead she caught the blade in her hand, dark black blood seeped from the fresh wound.

"We're done for now," Vi hissed at the Ranger as she kicked him firm in the stomach, knocking him back with a fierce force, "play with the Reapers for a little while."

The ground around Cole opened as the lifeless corpses he'd fought when he first approached Mist Island came back to un-life.

"Not again," Cole fought fiercely as the zombie-like creatures seemed to pour out from the ground around him.

Vi didn't watch the fighting, she merely smiled, "Dinner time."

The Vampire sunk her teeth into the sealing wound on the girl's neck and drank deep.

Cole continued to fend off the 'zombies' as he saw what was happening to the girl he was supposed to be saving. He fought fiercer, decimating the remaining corpses that assaulted him. Finally none were left and Cole took the opportunity to spring back towards the human and Vampire.

"That was yummy. Later Ranger," Vi stood up, dropping the body to the ground and vanishing into the mist.

Cole ran to the girl's side and lifted her body towards him. There was no life left.

The Sword of Darkness vanished back into nothingness as the black sword emblem re-appeared on the Ranger uniform. Cole shook his head, he had failed, but he knew what he was going to do. He would hunt down the Vampire, and make sure nothing like that would happen again.

(Near the Foil Village)

"You honestly think you can beat me?" The black-armored Goldar bellowed as several armed Foil Guards assaulted him.

Elsa stood by the winged ape's side as she fended off the attacks of the armed Foils.

The two servants of the Dark One barely put forth effort as they eliminated the small band of soldiers relatively quickly.

"This is a joke, I came here planning to have to put up a fight," Elsa shrugged as she looked towards the lifeless bodies that littered the ground.

"Come here you," Goldar reached down and lifted one of the few living soldiers to his feet, "I have a message for you to deliver, tell Trini that Goldar is looking for her," he dropped the guard back to the ground, "go now!"

TBC


End file.
